The Pulse
by Nyneve
Summary: *COMPLETE* There is a delicate balance of life and death in the universe. When the balance is thrown off, five girls must join five boys to repare it. T/T, M/H, A/D, L/W/ R/Q(NO SERENA)
1. A Broken Balance?

The Pulse

Part 1

Author: Nyneve

Okay, we're gonna try this again. New ficcie, that PEOPLE I HOPE WILL READ *mutters something about "Ambrosia"* Anyways, I got this idea from "A Wing in the Door" by Madeleine L'Engle. I'll post the couples below, and if you don't like em TOO DARN BAD!

-Nyneve

Mina/Heero

Amy/Duo

Lita/Wufei (okay, a little less romance there…)

Raye/Quatre

Trista/Trowa

I didn't put Sailor Moon in here cuz she's an annoying little brat.

************************************************************************

_"Do you feel that?'_

"Yeah, it's changing."

"Almost like it's getting faster."

"No. Not faster. There's less of an interval."

"What should we do?"

"We should wait."

************************************************************************

"Checkmate," Amy smiled. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Wow Amy. You beat me, the world's worst chess player. I'm so impressed," she said sarcastically.

"Be nice Mina! It's not Amy's fault she's a genius!" Lita remarked. 

The three women were hanging out around the Crystal Palace. The Queen and King were at a "very important meeting" and weren't to be disturbed. Yeah right.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Raye anywhere?" Hotaru asked, popping her head in the door. The others shook their heads.

"She might be meditating somewhere. The other night she said she had a weird vision, but that she couldn't remember much about it, only that it scared her," Mina answered. 

"I hope she isn't straining herself too much. She's a psychic, but she isn't immune to the flu bug that's been going around," Amy said. Suddenly, the female in question entered the room.

Raye looked different somehow. Her face was pale, and she was sweating.

"Oh no! Amy, I think she is getting sick!" Mina cried. Raye rolled her eyes.

"No Mina. I was just doing a fire reading, and it got a little intense, that's all," she replied. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"What was your vision about Raye?" Hotaru asked. Raye sat down on a chair and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I'll I could really make sense of was that I was in space. Only, there weren't any stars. What's more, even though I couldn't see or hear anything, I kept feeling this weird beat. It was like the actual space itself was pulsing, moving in and out. It was so strange," she explained.

"Not as strange as you may think Raye," said a low voice. The girls turned to see Trista standing in the corner. 

"Oh! Pluto, I-I didn't see you there," Amy stammered. The older woman smiled.

"Don't worry. I was contemplating something. Sorry if I startled you," she apologized. "But anyways, Raye, you have a point, but perhaps it would be best if I showed you."

************************************************************************

**"Oh, look at pretty Princess Pluto!"**

"Yeah, she thinks she's so smart."

"Don't bother with her. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"What are you three doing? We don't have time to sit around and gossip about little girls that can do magic tricks! We need to find that crystal!"

"Sorry."

************************************************************************

"Mission—Complete."

The base burst into an inferno as Heero watched quietly from a safe distance. He watched the flame for about a minute, then turned to leave. But someone was blocking his way.

It was a woman, with luminous red eyes, dark green hair, and a suit of black armor. A pair of silver gauntlets covered her hands. She grinned maliciously.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice silky. Heero narrowed his eyes and didn't answer. The woman stopped smiling, but her eyes still held the mischievous glint.

"You are Heero Yuy, are you not? Of course you are. I can sense the darkness within you," she murmured. Then, she removed her gauntlets. 

Immediately, Heero felt an intense pain in his heart. He pulled out his gun, but moving made the pain even worse. Finally, the pain grew so much that he collapsed to the ground. The woman stood triumphantly over him.

"Now, I will take your shard. Farewell, and thank you for your donation," she said, then reached for the sword hanging at her side. But as she did, another blade touched her neck.

"Don't move," Wufei threatened, pressing his katana against her neck. The woman growled.

"What do you think you can do? You cannot hide forever," she said. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and a flash of light.

Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock appeared in the clearing, all poised for attack.

"Get out of here before we kill you," Wufei said again. The woman let out a screech, leapt up, and levitated in the air.

"You have not seen the last of me! I will return with my children!" she screamed, before evaporating into thin air.

************************************************************************

_"I see. Night has found them."_

"Don't worry. My daughter is no fool. She will arrive soon."

"Are you mad? You know what will happen if she does!"

"If it will maintain the balance, I will sacrifice her."

************************************************************************

All over! I write more later. Bai Bai!


	2. The Name of the Game

The Pulse

Part 2

Author: Nyneve

Hey, thankies every1 who reviewed me! I'm always really ticked when no one does, so I am saved the anger! Well, you asked for more, and I'm glad you like the couples. I was just really sick of Mina/Quatre, Raye/Wufei, you know. But, as you know I don't own any of this anime stuff (I wouldn't put fics on this site if I did). Oh, and to Myst Lady, I have no clue if I'll ever finish all of my fics. Bad habit, I know. But, I can't help it.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"Anyways, does Pluto know about the Crystals?"

"She knows about Thanatos, yes."

"And Bios?" 

"She will learn. All of them will."

************************************************************************

"Now, before we teleport, you should know I'm taking you to deep space. This is the portion of the universe that is so secluded from everything that neither light nor sound can exist there. We will have to communicate telepathically. And Hotaru, I want you to stay here," Trista explained. The other girls nodded, and then each one began to glow.

Moments later, they reappeared in a dark space. It was deadly silent, and frightfully dark. But all the while, they could feel a distinct pulse.

It was made up of two beats. One that seemed to move the space in, somehow, and one that moved it out. The spacing between them wasn't evenly spaced; it seemed that only a few moments after the "in" pulse could be felt, you could feel the "out" pulse.

"What is that Pluto?" Amy pathed.

"You mean that pulse?" Pluto replied.

"What else is there?" Lita remarked.

"Nothing. But you see, what I did not mention in Crystal Tokyo was that there was one thing that could reach deep space. That is power. In this case, it is two powers, the powers of Life and Death. Feel them closely," Pluto instructed.

"I get it! The pulse that seems to move in is the Life pulse, and the one that seems to move out is the Death pulse," Raye said.

"Right. But do you notice how they aren't evenly spaced? That shouldn't be like that," Pluto stated.

"So, it means that the powers of Life and Death are coming closer together?" Mina asked, confused. "I don't understand, what will that do?" 

"Let me help you think of it physically. The thing causing the Life pulse is the Silver Crystal. Now, this shows that the Silver Crystal is becoming weaker, and that the source of the Death pulse is becoming stronger," Pluto explained.

"But what is the cause of the Death pulse? The Black Crystal?" Lita guessed.

"No. The Black Crystal is evil, but evil is a part of Life. The Death pulse is not evil, but it is starting to override the Life pulse. This means that the Thanatos Crystal is getting stronger," said Pluto.

"Thanatos Crystal? Oh! Thanatos means Death, doesn't it?" Amy remarked. "But anyways, what can we do about it? Are we supposed to destroy it?"

"No!" Pluto's telepathic message emphasized the word. "If we were to destroy the Thanatos Crystal, we would throw off the balance of the universe permanently. No, what we must do is find the Thanatos crystal and weaken it, without destroying it. And if we don't Life and Death will become one and we will cease to exist."

"But how do we find the crystal? We don't even know where it is!" Mina said.

"You don't. But I do. I know that it lurks within a human body, just as the Silver Crystal lived within Serena's body. I've even narrowed down the possible bearers to five people, all boys. But let's go home now, and I'll explain the rest."

A few seconds later, the girls were back in the living room, where Hotaru was waiting anxiously.

"Are you guys okay? Most people don't last after visiting deep space," she said worriedly. Mina smiled.

"We're fine, Hotaru. But anyways Trista, you were saying something about possible crystal bearers?" she prompted. 

"Right. What you should know though is that they live in a different time. The two crystals were separated so that they would not neutralize each other. Which means we can not ask the Queen to come with us," Trista said. She gently lifted the crystal ball off of the time staff. The girls looked into it, just as five figures appeared.

They were all boys, about the same age (physically) as the girls. One had wild brown hair and blue eyes. Another one with a braid was grinning mischievously. A boy with shiny black hair in a ponytail glared menacingly. A taller, more serious-looking one with hair covering half of his face stood quietly off to the side. And finally, a blond with a kind expression smiled sincerely.

"Well, whoever chose them sure picked cuties," Mina remarked. The other girls groaned.

"Be that as it may, Mina, one of them hold the power of death inside of him. It is up to us to figure out who," Trista said. "I won't force you to go on this mission, but I am asking you. Hotaru, I want you to stay with Neptune and Uranus. If the Queen finds out she'll get sick with worry."

"Heck, I'm in! I wanna get to know these guys!" Mina cried. 

"I'll do it. The balance needs to be restored," Raye said solemnly.

"Well, under normal circumstances I'd say we should uphold our duty and protect the Queen, but I think this may be the only way to protect her. You can count me in," Lita added.

"I'm not sure. This whole thing about the balance of the universe doesn't seem right. But I'll go along to learn," Amy finished. Trista smiled.

"I will be joining you as well. We shall leave in a few minutes," she said.

************************************************************************

****

"Oh my…"

"Well, this certainly plays into our hands, doesn't it Alecto?"

"Yes, it does. But those girls really think that the Silver Crystal is the source of the Life pulse? Puh-leez. That thing couldn't even scratch glass."

"You're always so cynical Tisiphone. But anyways, this'll make it easier to retrieve the Bios. After all, what with Thanatos's magnified power…"

"Yes, but we can't retrieve it if we sit here talking, can we? GET OUT THERE AND BRING ME THOSE CRYSTALS!"

"Yes Ma'am."

************************************************************************

"Who was she?" Trowa asked, looking toward the area where the strange woman had been.

"I have no idea. Did you see her outfit? Man, it was like she was off of Xena or something," Duo commented.

"You okay Heero?" Quatre asked, helping his friend up. Heero nodded.

"What did she do to you anyways?" Duo asked, glancing at Heero. There were no physical wounds, but what could've knocked him down like that?

"I don't know. She didn't do anything but take her gauntlets off. After that, I just don't know," he said. Suddenly, Wufei whipped around and faced the bushes nearby. He narrowed his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Hear what?" Trowa asked. The five boys listened intently. Silence. That, until a female voice asked, "Are they still there?"

"Shut up Mina! If they are, you just blew our cover!"

"Well if I didn't, you just did!" 

Wufei carefully crept closer to the bushes, then jabbed his katana in. Four screams rose from the bush, and five girls stood up.

"Look Mina! They were still there!" Raye said through clenched teeth, trying not to hit the blond.

"Sorry!" she said. 

"Guys…" Lita muttered, indicating that the boys were staring at them. 

"Who are you?" Quatre asked. 

"Uh…" Amy tried to telepathically contact Trista, but the Guardian of Time already had an excuse.

"We're camping nearby. We heard a yell, and we decided to investigate. I'm sorry if we disturbed you," she said calmly. Duo smiled.

"Not at all. Actually, a pretty girl every now and then is a nice surprise. Of course," he paused, "five pretty girls is more than welcome."

Wufei groaned. "Maxwell, you will forever succumb to women."

"Anyways, we should be going," Lita said. 

"I wouldn't camp around here if I were you. It's unsafe for civilians," Trowa remarked.

"We were just thinking that," Amy said, thinking up a lie. "Except uh, we don't really have a ride home. Our tour bus won't be back for a few more days."

"There's a road up that way. If you're not afraid to hitchhike…" Trowa began.

"We're not," Lita said confidently.

"Still, we'd better walk you there. I mean, you always hear about rapists and serial killers hanging around in the woods," Duo remarked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy pale. He winked.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you uh, what is your name anyways?" he asked Amy.

"Oh, my name's Amy Mizuno. And this is Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Trista Meioh," Amy introduced.

"Duo Maxwell. The scary-looking guy is Heero Yuy, the bang-boy is Trowa Barton, the guy with the katana is Chang Wufei, and the blond who's been eyeing your friend Raye for the last ten minutes is Quatre Raberba Winner," Duo said, glancing at the blushing Quatre. 

"Nice that all of you got to meet each other before you die," said a cruel voice.

************************************************************************

_"Well, Night's after them. Think they can handle it Kairos?" _

"Of course. You know the Sailors aren't girls to be trifled with, and the Gundam pilots aren't a laughing matter either."

"I hope so. Night and her little girls have always been pretty nasty."

"Chronos, Nemesis is the goddess of revenge, and then there's the Furies. Of course they're going to be nasty."

"Good point."

************************************************************************

That's it for now. R+R!


	3. A Little Less Conversation

The Pulse

Part 3

Author:  Nyneve

Well, glad you like the ficcie so far!  Hope my format isn't too confusing, but it is supposed to "mystify the mind" *spooky music* Yeah.  Anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

************************************************************************

            _"You realize what will happen if any of them are hurt."_

_            "Yes.  The Bios will be neutralized."_

_            "Bios?"_

_            "Thanatos has the home field advantage.  But, that's only if any of them get we should worry."_

_            "You're right."_

************************************************************************

            "Who-who are you?" Mina stammered, looking at the speaker.  It was a woman, and standing behind her were four other women.

            The one who had spoke had bright red eyes, dark green hair, and black armor.  Next to her was a woman who looked a little younger.  She had blond hair streaked with black, and her blue eyes seemed to bore holes in the skulls of anyone looking directly at her.  She wore a midriff tank top and a long skirt, but the strangest thing was that instead of hands and forearms, she had a pair of axes stemming off of her elbows.  The other women all looked exactly the same, with red ponytails, glittering black eyes, and blood red dresses.  One held a sword, another a bow and arrow, and the last held a spear.

            The first woman grinned.

            "My name is Night.  And these are my daughters, Nemesis, Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone," she grinned.  "And, like I said, it is good that we are all introduced before you die."

            As she said this, an arrow flew free from Tisiphone's bow, whizzing past the right side of Duo's head.  

            "Kill us?  Why do you want to kill us?" Amy said, jumping out of the way before one of Nemesis's axe arms sliced her.

            "Oh, you have something we want.  And we intend to get it," Nemesis grinned, before lunging.  Meanwhile, Megaera was locked in a sword fight with Wufei.

            "So boy, are you afraid yet?" she taunted.  Wufei glared at her.

            "I will never fear an onna," he answered with a bit too much dignity.

            "Oh really?  I'm going to test that theory," she snarled.  Instantly, her sword began to glow.  The blade transformed into a tongue of flame.

            "Trista!  Should we transform?" Raye asked under her breath.  

            "Not unless it's necessary.  We can't transform in front of the enemy, or they'll be able to track us," she answered, the leapt out of the way of the spear Alecto threw.

            "You girls get out of here.  We can handle this," Trowa yelled, motioning for the woods.

            "Are you crazy?" Mina cried, but was shoved into the bushes by Heero.  "I guess so," she muttered, running deeper into the woods.

            "Come on," Trista said, grabbing Lita's arm and dragging her into the forest. Amy and Raye followed suit.  When the girls were deep in the forest, the paused in a clearing to rest.

            "Trista!  Why did we run away and leave those guys alone with those monsters?" Amy asked.

            "Because, if we're gone the Sailors can arrive and give them a hand!" Raye answered for her.

            "Right.  PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

            "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

            "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
            "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

            "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

************************************************************************

            "Now what?  We've gotten rid of the normal girls, but those crazy monsters are still trying to kill us!" Duo cried.  Tisiphone gasped indignantly.

            "Monsters?  We are goddesses, I'll have you know.  I think you need to learn some respect!" she yelled, letting another arrow fly.  

            It was headed straight for Duo, when suddenly, another arrow, a flaming one, intercepted it and knocked it into a tree.

            "What was that?" Quatre asked.

            "Hold it right there Tisiphone!" a female voice yelled.  The five boys looked toward the silhouette of five females standing next to a tree.

            "Attacking the innocent is a crime you shall pay for.  I am Sailor Mars!"

            "I am Sailor Mercury!"

            "Sailor Venus!"

            "Sailor Jupiter!"

            "Sailor Pluto!"

            The figures seemed to glow, and the figures became visible.  They were five women in short skirts and tiaras.  One of them held a tall, silver staff.

            "Hello," Duo said, grinning brightly.  The other boys rolled their eyes.

            "Oh, the Sailors have arrived.  Now we shall surely be vanquished," Alecto said sarcastically.

            "That about sums it up," said Sailor Venus.  She stepped forward and spun around.  As she did, yellow chains spiraled around her.

            "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" she yelled.  The chains were released, and smashed into the surprised Alecto, who collapsed from pain.

            "What the H***?" Heero asked, surprised as everyone else.  Venus glanced at him and flashed him a brief smile.  Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter was facing off with Tisiphone.

            "So Jupiter.  What are you doing here anyways?  Aren't you supposed to be in Crystal Tokyo with that snooty Queen of yours?" she asked.  Jupiter narrowed her eyes.

            "I have a mission here.  And it includes destroying you.  JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she yelled, hurling the electrical leaves at Tisiphone.

            "AH!  No!" she yelled, dashing into the woods.  

            From a safe distance, Trowa watched the five girls curiously.  They looked and sounded strangely familiar.  And they had shown up after the other girls had gone into the woods…

            "Hello Mercury.  I hope you're well?" Nemesis smirked.  "After all, you said the pulse doesn't exist, so really there's no reason for you to be here."

            Mercury froze.  How could Nemesis know what…

            "Get out of the way you impertinent fool!" Nemesis yelled.  Mercury blinked and realized Duo was pushing her out of the way, just before Nemesis was about to attack.

            "What is he doing?" she asked quietly.  Duo glanced at her, winked, then pulled out a gun and aimed at Nemesis's head.

            "The first thing you should learn is to never pick on girls," he said.  Nemesis smiled.

            "The pot calls the kettle black.  DIE MORTAL!" she screamed, then her arms instantly transformed into a pair of maces.  

            "No!  SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled.  The wave of water washed over Nemesis, encasing her in ice.  

            "Cool!  Very good reflexes," Duo grinned, helping Mercury up.  She blushed.

            "Uh t-thank you for helping m-me," she stammered.  Duo patted her shoulder.

            "No problem.  But there still two more witches left.  We should probably take care of them," he remarked.  Mercury giggled and pointed at Pluto.

            "I think Sailor Pluto's a few steps ahead of us," she replied.

            On cue, Pluto raised her staff.  Night and Megaera held each other's hand, braced for impact.

            "DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto cried, launching the ball of energy.  It made contact with the two enemies, who then grinned and sent it back at Pluto.  It hit the stunned Sailor, and shoved her into a tree.

            "Well, we've won the battle.  But, we'd better refuel and regroup before we attack again.  Farewell, all of you," Night said.  Then she, Megaera, the unconscious Alecto and Tisiphone, and the frozen Nemesis vaporized.

            "Pluto!" the other four Sailor cried in unison, then ran to their friend.  Jupiter helped her up.

            "Are you okay?" she asked.  

            "I-I think so," Pluto said, trying to catch her breath.  Venus edged up to Jupiter.

            "We need to get back to the woods so we can detransform," she whispered.  Jupiter nodded.

            "If the five of you are all right, we need to be going now," she said.  

            "Yeah, we're fine.  We'd better find Trista and the other girls and make sure they're okay," Trowa replied.  The Sailors nodded, and then disappeared into the woods.

            The five boys were silent for a while.

            "Well, that was an interesting experience," Duo said, then smiled at Wufei.  "Wu-man, was it just me or were you getting beat by a girl?"

            Wufei sniffed indignantly.

            "She was no girl.  She was a demon," he said.

            "But if it weren't for the Sailors, you'd be dead," Duo smirked.  "So much for weakling women."

            "Who's calling who what now?" Mina asked, emerging from the woods followed by Amy, Raye, and Lita, who was helping a limping Trista.  Quatre gave her a questioning look.

            "Well, when we were running, Trista fell and hurt her ankle.  Amy thinks it's probably a sprain, but she should really get medical attention," Mina added.  Quatre thought a moment.

            "We can take her to a hospital for the night.  If you want, the four of you can stay at my house," he offered.  

            "Thanks Quatre.  That's really sweet of you," Raye commented, causing the blond to blush furiously.

            "You're just saying that because you think it's cute when he blushes," Lita remarked under her breath.  Raye glared, and whacked her slightly.

            "Well, we'd better get going.  Trista's ankle is starting to swell," Trowa said.  He glanced at Lita.

            "If you need a break, I can take her," he said.  Lita shrugged.  

            "Sure," she said, helping Trista lean on Trowa.

            "Thanks Trowa," Trista said, ignoring the fact that Lita was now running away frantically from Raye.

            "It's nothing.  Come on," Trowa said, heading towards the road.

************************************************************************

That's it!  Sorry it took so long to get this out.  Oh, and I have pictures of the couples, if anybody wants one.  Let me know and I'll email them to you.  And R+R!


	4. Hide and Seek

The Pulse

Part 4

Author:  Nyneve

Okay, kinda screwed up my format at the end of the last chapter by forgetting to do the second Kairos/Chronos conversation.  BUT I WON'T FORGET THIS TIME!  Anyways, I would just like to remind everyone that I have pictures of the couples, and if you would like me to make a picture for you, I certainly will.  Just E-mail me or leave a message in the reviews that you want one, and I will get the picture/s out to you as soon as I can.  Anyways, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  Read on!

-Nyneve

***********************************************************************************************************************

            _"That was close."_

_            "A little too close for comfort."_

_            "Do you think we should help them Chronos?"_

_            "Let's wait a little longer.  I'm curious as to the attraction of the shards."_

_            "But that's only a rumor.  No one knows for sure if…"_

_            "People with power are attracted to power.  Remember that Kairos.  We're about to see a very interesting show."_

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Well, Miss Mizuno, you were correct.  Miss Meioh's ankle is sprained, but it should be better in a day or two.  I'm keeping her here overnight, but she can go home in the morning," the doctor replied.

            "Thank you," Amy said, leaving the hospital and going back to the car where Duo was waiting.

            "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked as Amy sat down and buckled her seat belt.

            "I was right.  Only a sprain.  She'll be better in the morning.  Thank you for driving me to the hospital Duo," she thanked.  

            "No problem.  And you're sure you're okay?" Duo asked.

            "I'm fine.  Really," Amy reassured.  The two rode in silence for a while.  

            "I hate riding in cars when there's no conversation.  It's kinda creepy, you know what I mean?" Duo asked suddenly.

            "A little, yes," Amy agreed.

            "So, uh, where are you and your friends from?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

            "Tokyo," Amy answered quickly.

            "How do you like the States?" 

            "Oh," _So we're in America.  That will help a bit _she thought.  "It's lovely.  The scenery here is beautiful."

            "Yeah, wait until you get into the city of New York and L.A.  There it isn't so pretty," he said.  "Same goes for a couple of space colonies I've been to."

            _Space Colonies?  _Amy wondered.  But she didn't have time to ask, because they had just pulled up to the Winner mansion.  She gasped.

            "Oh, and by the way, Quatre owns a big cooperation and he's a millionaire.  I think I forgot to tell you that," Duo said teasingly.  He stopped the car, climbed out, and opened the door for Amy.

            "And now, madmoiselle, monsieur Q-man awaits," he grinned.  Amy giggled and climbed out.

            "Thank you for the ride Duo," she said.  

            "You're welcome.  Say, Amy…" he paused, pondering on what he was about to say.  "Would you like me to show you around tomorrow?  I mean, if you even feel like leaving Quatre's mansion?"

            Amy blinked in surprise.  Was Duo asking her out?  She smiled.

            "That would be wonderful Duo.  I'll call you tomorrow okay?  I have to check on Trista first," she said.  

            "Okay!  Quatre has my number.  See you tomorrow Ames!" he said, kissing her hand before getting back in the car and driving away.  Amy shook her head, then went inside.

***********************************************************************************************************************

            "You can stay here Miss Hino," Quatre said, opening the door to the room.  Raye looked around.  There was a bay window overlooking a garden, and a fireplace on the wall.

            "Thanks Quatre," she said.  "It's too bad we're only staying for one night."

            "Well, you-you can stay longer if you want," Quatre offered, blushing slightly.  Raye smiled.

            "Okay then.  I will, at least.  I'm not sure about the other girls, but…" she trailed off, staring into Quatre's eyes.  Suddenly, she realized he reminded her of Serena.  His sincerity, his good heart, and his kindness all reminded her of her best friend.  

            Meanwhile, Quatre was focusing on Rei.  She was outgoing and confident, not shy at all.  Somehow he could tell that she wasn't afraid of anything.  Not even Night.

            "Master Quatre, Miss Mizuno has arrived," a man said from the door.  Raye and Quatre immediately stopped staring at each other.

            "Oh, well, I'd better find a room for her too," he said.  "Good night, Miss Hino."

            "Good night.  Oh, and Quatre?" Raye said, as he was about to leave.  Quatre turned around.  

            "Yes?"

            "Call me Raye, okay?  Just Raye," she said.

            "All right.  Good night Raye," he said, leaving.  

            In the next room, Mina sighed and put the glass down.

            "Hear anything else?" Lita asked.

            "Just Raye telling Quatre to call her Raye.  I don't think there was any kissing either.   I couldn't feel it," she complained.  Lita sighed.

            "Just our luck.  We get stuck with five cute guys, Raye gets stuck with the rich one, and she doesn't kiss him or anything!" she cried.

            "What do you mean by "stuck with"?" Mina asked curiously.

            "Well, you can tell that Quatre totally likes Raye, just like you can tell that Duo has it bad for Amy," Lita began.

            "WHA?  DUO HAS A CRUSH ON AMY?!?!?!" Mina cried.  Lita rolled her eyes.

            "You're supposed to be the Goddess of Love?" she said cynically.

            "So?  Well anyways, who else is coupled?" Mina urged on.

            "I can kinda tell that Trowa likes Trista, or anyways, he at least admires her.  That leaves Heero and Wufei," she finished.

            "I get Heero!" Mina cried loudly.  Lita rolled her eyes.

            "You're an idiot, you know that?  You don't pick who you get coupled with, it just happens.  Apparently, you've got a thing for Heero, but I don't think he likes you back.  Actually, I doubt he likes anyone," Lita remarked.  Mina stuck out her tongue.

            "You're just jealous because you got stuck with the woman-hating guy who happens to be extremely cute as well," she remarked.  Lita threw a pillow at her friend.

            "You are absolutely positively hopeless.  I'm going to bed.  Good night," she said, leaving the room.

***********************************************************************************************************************

            **"Those annoying brats!  We should kill them now!"**

**            "Idiot!  If we kill them we can't get the shards, can we?"**

**            "Who cares about the stupid shards?  The balance is getting thrown off on it's own."**

**            "I care about the 'stupid shards', Megaera.  Who ever assembles the two crystals has complete control over the pulse of the universe.  I want that power.  And you are going to help me."**

**            "But we tried to fight them and we couldn't."**

**            "That was because they were united.  What we are going to do is attack them individually.  They won't stand a chance."**

***********************************************************************************************************************

            (Crystal Tokyo)

            "God dammit, where the H*** is Trista?" Amara yelled.  She, Michelle, and Hotaru were outside.

            "For that matter, where are the Inner Scouts?  I haven't seen them in days," Michelle added.  Hotaru hung back, trying not to make eye contact with the others.  

            "Wait up Hotaru!" Rini yelled, dashing after the Sailors.  They turned around.

            "What is it Rini?" Amara asked, a tone of impatience in her voice.  

            "Mama wants to speak with you.  She said it's about the disappearence of the other Scouts," Rini announced.  Hotaru gulped nervously.  Michelle stared at her.

            "What's wrong Hotaru?  You've been acting so strange lately," she replied.

            "Um, I-I'm just re-really nerv-v-vous about the-the-the Scouts," Hotaru lied.

            "Don't worry Hotaru!" Rini said brightly.  "They can take care of themselves."

            "Still, we'd better see the Queen," Amara said.

            Inside of the throne room, Neo-Queen Serenity paced nervously.  King Endymion calmly grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still.

            "Serenity, relax.  They're all right, I know it.  The Outer Senshi are working hard to find them," he said, trying to reassure her.

            "Still, they've been gone for a couple of days!  Where could they be?" Serenity cried.

            "You wanted to see us, Your Majesty?" asked Amara, entering the room.  Serenity turned around.

            "Yes Uranus.  I needed to see the three of you," she said.  

            Hotaru bit her lower lip.

            "Did any of the Inner Scouts or Pluto speak to you before their disappearence?" she asked.

            "Yes, but they didn't mention anything about going anywhere to me," Michelle answered.

            "Me neither," Amara added.

            Hotaru remained silent.

            "What about you Hotaru?  Did they tell you anything?" Serenity asked.  Still, Hotaru said nothing.  Serenity knelt down before her.  "Please Hotaru.  If they told you anything, you have to tell me.  I'm worried about them.  Tell me Hotaru!"

            Hotaru took a deep breath.

            "Pluto took the Inner Senshi to try and restore the balance of the pulse," she said.

            "The what?" asked Serenity.

            "The pulse of the universe.  It's getting thrown off balance.  Pluto said that it was up to them to find the bearer of the Thanatos crystal and to restore the balance.  They went to a different time zone but I don't know where and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Hotaru said, breaking into tears.  Amara put her arms around the girl.

            "It's okay Firefly.  It's not your fault.  In fact, it sounds just like Pluto to keep this a secret," she remarked.

            "Well, we have to find them!" Serenity cried.  Endymion put a hand on her shoulder.

            "No, Serenity.  This is something we should stay out of.  We know that they're safe, that's the important part.  We can't interfere.  When everything is over, they'll come back.  I promise," he said.  

***********************************************************************************************************************

            _"Doesn't this seem wrong to you?"_

_            "What do you mean?"_

_            "They were happy.  Both the Thanatos bearers and the Bios bearers.  Is it right that we force them to do this?"_

_            "We are not forcing anything.  They chose this path, unconsciously.  All we can do now is watch and wait until it is time for us to play our part."_

***********************************************************************************************************************

That's it for now!  R+R!


	5. Spies

The Pulse

Part 5

Author: Nyneve

'Lo every1! So glad you're here today, reading my ficcie. Also, I would like to tell everyone right now that in the future, characters will be ****** ***. There. Now you will spend the rest of the time trying to figure out what I said rather than killing me for what I intend to do in the next and following chapters. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

_"What is that?"_

"The Thanatos. It's getting stronger every minute."

"I see. We're running out of time Chronos."

"No. The mortal universe is running out of time."

************************************************************************

Trista looked up from her magazine as someone knocked on the door. Amy popped her head in.

"Hi Trista," she said. "Ready to go?"

The older girl nodded. Amy suddenly smiled.

"Oh, and I brought Trowa along too," she said, stepping sideways, revealing him. 

"Feeling better?" Trowa asked.

"Much. The doctor says walking will help strengthen my ankle," she said. Then, as if to prove it, she stood up, grabbed her overnight bag, and headed out the door to the front desk.

On the way out, Amy tapped Trista on the shoulder.

"Can I borrow your cell? I'm supposed to call Duo," she said. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Duo? Why?" he asked.

"He uh," Amy blushed slightly, reminding Trowa of Quatre. "He said he'd show me around today."

"Oh, I see. I'll take Trista out to the car. Meet us there," he said. The two disappeared around the corner.

As she dialed Duo's number, Amy was suddenly reminded of Urawa (A/N: I think his name was Greg????). That was the last crush she had. But Duo was pretty cute…

"Hello?" Duo's voice said from the other end.

"Duo, hi. It's Amy," she replied.

"Oh! Hey Ames, what's up?" he asked. Amy took a deep breath.

"Can I take you up on your offer? About the ride around town?" she asked. 

"Sure! When can I pick you up?" Duo asked, his voice filled with excitement. Amy grinned to herself.

"Well, I'm at the hospital now…"

"Great! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Duo cried.

"What? From the hospital?" Amy cried.

"Okay, from the hospital. See you then Ames!" Duo said, hanging up. Amy sighed. Was there any way to win with him?

Meanwhile, Trista and Trowa were sitting in the car, silent. 

"Um, thank you, for giving me a ride," Trista remarked. Trowa said nothing at first.

"You're welcome," he answered finally. Suddenly, Amy sprinted over to the car.

"Hey guys, Duo's picking me up, so you can just go ahead, okay? Trista, I'll see you back at Quatre's house?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm just staying at a hotel. I'll give you a call tonight," she answered. 

"Okay. See you later!" Amy replied, heading towards a park bench. Meanwhile, Trowa started the car.

"Where's your hotel?" he asked. Trista was silent for a moment, trying to figure out an excuse.

"I don't remember," she remarked. Conveniently, the two just happened to pass a sign for a hotel. "Oh, uh, that's it."

The two were silent for the rest of the ride. But Trista couldn't help glancing sideways at Trowa. There was something about him, something that made her heart skip a beat. What were these feelings?

*************************************************************************************

****

"So, who should go first?"

"I'd like to take a crack at Mars."

"That'd make sense, you're both pyros."

"Shut up Nemesis, you just watch, Megaera is going to make Mars wish she was never born."

*************************************************************************************

Lita looked up from her magazine, and raised an eyebrow. It was Mina, dressed in a black cat burglar costume. Her hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a black ski mask.

"Knowing you Mina, I can only guess…" Lita remarked. Mina stuck out her tongue.

"Funny Lita. If you must know, I am going on a stakeout," she replied.

"I hope this is about that Thanatos Crystal," Mars said, entering the room. She too, glanced oddly at Mina, who was now blushing.

"Well, sort of. I mean, I'm spying on Heero," she answered.

"Because you wanna see if he has the crystal or because he's cute?" Lita asked. Mina glared at her.

"For the crystal, obviously. The fact that he's gorgeous is something I will have to ignore," she snapped.

"Good luck," Raye rolled her eyes. Again, the blond stuck her tongue out at her friends, and headed out the door. 

When she was outside, she looked around. "Now, I wonder where he could be?" she asked herself, taking off down the long driveway.

*************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Mina was tired and panting. "This is ridiculous. Where could he be?" she cried. She was answered by a girl about her age.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" she asked. Mina glanced at the girl. She was tall, with blue eyes and dark blond hair. There was a dignified aura around her.

"No, I'm uh, just looking for a friend of mine," she said. The girl smiled.

"Me too. My boyfriend, actually. He's always disappearing, but I can usually find him. If you help me look for him, I can try and help you," the girl offered. Mina smiled back.

"Okay! My name's Mina, what's yours?" she asked.

"Relena. Relena Peacecraft," the girl answered. "Come on, my car's parked around the corner."

The two girls hopped into the SUV and drove away. Soon, they were leaving the city and getting towards a military base.

"Uh, Relena? What exactly does your boyfriend do?" Mina asked nervously. Relena blushed.

"Well, he's a soldier. And don't be surprised if he gets a little mad when we show up. He has problems realizing his feelings. For me especially," she remarked. Mina grinned to herself. Looks like Relena's "boyfriend" was nothing more than a crush. _Kind of like me, only she goes to the next level to get what she wants_ Mina thought.

"Okay, we have to be extremely careful not to get caught. This is a military base after all," Relena remarked. Mina nodded in agreement. 

The girls slipped inside and looked around. Mina was still in her "spy outfit", while Relena was in a more dignified skirt and blouse.

"This way," Relena whispered, leading Mina down a corridor. Relena stopped in front of a door. Muffled voices came from the other side. Suddenly, Mina heard footsteps and grabbed her new friend, pulling her out of sight. The door opened, and an unidentifiable figure left the room. Relena dashed in immediately, forgetting all about Mina, who stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Heero!" she heard Relena cry. Mina gasped. Heero was Relena's crush?

"Relena, what are you doing here?" Heero asked in his trademark monotone.

"I came to see you of course," Relena answered. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"A few months Relena. I'm not your bodyguard anymore," Heero answered, ignoring the fact that Relena was now draping her arms around his neck. Mina stared in disbelief. Heero didn't seem to care at all that a beautiful girl like Relena was throwing herself at him.

"So what? I love you Heero, and I know you love me. If you'd just admit it…" Heero put his finger to Relena's lips, and removed her arms from his neck.

"Relena, it was my duty to protect you. I no longer have the duty. Goodbye," he said, leaving the room. Relena stared after him, tears welling up in her eyes. Mina quietly stepped from the shadows.

"I'm sorry Relena," she apologized. "He's not worth it anyways."

At this, Relena glared at her and raised her hand as if to slap Mina. 

"Don't you dare say that about my Heero! I told you, he has difficulty realizing his feelings for me. But I know he cares about me, I know it!" she cried, then ran out of the room. 

Mina sadly watched as she ran. _If Heero doesn't like her, what chance do I have?_ She asked herself. _None. None whatsoever_.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked. A man poked his head in the room then pointed a gun at Mina. 

"Uh, I'm the cleaning lady. All done in here. Bye now!" Mina said nervously, then ran for the door. But the man blocked her path.

"Nice try, Sister," then put his finger on the trigger.

"Leave her alone," Heero's voice said. The man glared at him.

"You know the girl?" he asked.

"Like she said, she's a cleaning lady. Leave her alone," Heero repeated. The man shrugged and left.

"Uh, thanks Heero," Mina thanked. But Heero just turned his back on her.

"That's the only time I'm going to help you. Take one of the jeeps from the garage and get out of here," he said, then walked away.

*************************************************************************************

That's all for now! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie out. I had writer's block. R+R! Ta-ta!


	6. Arguements and Visions

The Pulse

Part 6

Author: Nyneve

Hiya everybody! It's your favorite megalomaniac here, Nyneve! *looks around* I didn't say that. ANYWAYS…that little mystery thing? You know, the ******* ***? Well, that now only applies to the Gundam Pilots. *ducks so that no one will throw anything* Not for a few more chapters though. Read on, uh, happily I hope. And I don't own any of the peoples.

-Nyneve

*******************************************************************************************

__

"Kairos, I have some news."

"What?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Chronos, there is nothing worse than what is happening now."

"Maybe. But then again, maybe not…"

*******************************************************************************************

Lita casually tugged on her jean jacket as she walked around the park. After mentioning the fact she loved to hike, Quatre suggested that she visit the park. It couldn't hurt a little to shy away from the mission. After all, if Mina and Amy could go chasing after guys, and Trista could go hurt her ankle, so why couldn't she go for an afternoon hike?

In the midst of her thoughts, Lita suddenly realized she was tripping over someone, or something. As she went crashing to the ground, she heard a rude voice say, "Watch where you're walking onna!"

Lita looked up to see Wufei glaring at her. She blushed and stood up.

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"Use your eyes when you walk, you'll be less likely to fall," Wufei snapped. Lita narrowed her eyes, then in one quick motion she positioned herself behind him and squeezed the back of his neck, leaving him unable to move.

"I know every nerve pinch in the book Wufei, and if you want me to I can knock you out for three days in one simple motion. Now apologize!" she ordered. Wufei tried to protest but found Lita was right. 

"I apologize Lita," he mumbled. Lita grinned and squeezed harder.

"I can't hear you," she replied.

"I apologize Lita," Wufei repeated, slightly louder.

"One more time for good measure," Lita ordered.

"I'M SORRY LITA!" Wufei yelled. Lita let go and patted him on the back.

"Thank you. I will break you of your "weak onna" habit if it is the last thing I ever do," she remarked. Wufei glared at her.

"If you do you will have done the impossible," he snapped, then walked down the hill. Lita shook her head. There was no winning with him.

*************************************************************************************

****

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience Sister, Patience…"

"I'm not patient! I want that Quatre boy's shard! Not to mention I want to fight Mars."

"She said you will have to wait. You will get the shards."

"But, you will get them for me. If you forget, you will not return, is that understood Megaera?"

"Yes Ma'am."

*************************************************************************************

Quatre quietly knocked on the door to Raye's bedroom. She had gone there shortly after breakfast, and she hadn't come out since. He was starting to get worried.

He knocked again. There was no answer, other than a quiet murmur from inside. He carefully opened the door. 

Raye was sitting in front of the fireplace, where a large fire was burning. Her eyes stared straight ahead into the fire, and she was chanting.

"Miss Hino?" Quatre asked quietly. Raye didn't answer. In fact, it was as if she hadn't even heard him. She just kept chanting and staring into the fire. He knelt down next to her.

"Miss Hino?" he asked again, shaking her shoulder. Suddenly, the flames roared forward, nearly igniting Raye's long, black hair. 

"GET AWAY!" Raye suddenly screamed loudly, launching herself backwards. Quatre instantly stood up. She blinked.

"Oh, Quatre, you're here," she murmured, standing up. She was shaking violently, and a look of fear was on her face.

"Miss Hino, are you all right? You weren't answering me," Quatre asked worriedly. Raye smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a fire reading that got a little intense," she explained.

"Fire reading?" 

"It's a ritual I do at home at the temple. I'm a priestess there. Sorry if I scared you. I just get so into it that I can't see or hear other people," she reassured, then gently layed her hand on his shoulder. "But it's very sweet that you're concerned for me."

Quatre blushed violently. "You're-you're welcome Miss-Miss Hino," he stammered. 

Raye sighed. "Please, just Raye," she asked, before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

*************************************************************************************

__

"You can't be serious Chronos! The Scouts will never do that! Never!"

"They will. They must."

"But at this rate, their feelings…"

"They will have to ignore their feelings. If they don't we are all doomed."

*************************************************************************************

A little shorter, shorter, but it should still be good. R+R everyone!


	7. A Walk and a Drive

The Pulse

Part 7

Author: Nyneve

Okay, so we've got the next chappie. Also, I would like to know if anyone would like me to write a sequel when this is done. (stupid question, considering what I intend to do at the end). Oh, and for everyone who saw Selly's review, yes, it is all true. And no, I am not revealing what I have planned until the end. SORRY! Don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, yadda yadda, bai.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"Chronos, would you truly take that chance?"

"This is not what is asked of me. I cannot answer."

"I often wonder why I put up with you."

"There is no other option, is there?"

************************************************************************

Trista grimaced as she walked down the hallway. Her ankle was slowly feeling better, but it still hurt badly. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Do you need some help?" Trowa asked, stepping up next to her. Trista shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Amy asked me to check on you," he answered. "She's off with Duo right now thought."

Trista smiled to herself. "I'm glad that they get along so well. Amy really needs someone to help her stop being so shy."

"And Duo needs someone to help him stop being such an idiot," Trowa added. Trista laughed, then stepped into the elevator. 

"The doctor says I should go for walks to help my ankle. Care to join me?" she offered. Trowa shrugged, but stepped into the elevator next to her.

They walked in silence for a while down the sidewalk, passing cafés, shops, and other buildings. Secretly, Trista wasn't paying attention to anything except Trowa. He was quiet, but somehow she could always see exactly what he was thinking and feeling. 

"Trista, is there something wrong besides your ankle?" Trowa asked suddenly, breaking her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Trista asked calmly, matching his pace.

"You're different from those other girls, aren't you? You seem to think a lot more," he explained.

"I do think a lot more than they do. Someone has to," she remarked. The silence was resumed momentarily, before Trista glanced at Trowa.

"And you seem different from those other boys," she remarked. Trowa shot her a questioning look.

"Well, you don't talk much either. Even Heero grunts and you can tell he heard you. But with you, you just stand there and let it all pass," she replied. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Trowa asked. Trista shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied, slipping her hand in his and continuing down the street.

************************************************************************

****

"Oh, isn't that precious?"

"Very. I want to go now!"

"Shut up Megaera. You've been bugging the living Hades out of all of us with your complaining."

"Well at least I have a little ambition! Unlike someone who just sits around watching bratty princesses flirt with boys."

"I take that as a personal insult!"

"Good. You were supposed to."

************************************************************************

"Amy!" Duo called, pulling his car up in front of Quatre's house. A wide grin was on his face, happy to see "his favorite genius", as he had taken to calling her.

"Hi Duo," Amy greeted shyly, sitting in the passenger's seat. Duo raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you afraid of? That I might take you to some run-down house and…"

"DUO!" Amy gasped, blushing brightly. He patted her shoulder.

"Just kidding Ames. Anyways, I have decided to take you someplace extra special," he said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Where?" Amy asked curiously. Duo pulled the car over and pulled out a blindfold.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" he smiled, then motioned for her to turn around. Amy laughed and did as she was told, giggling slightly as the blindfold was fastened over her eyes.

They drove for a couple of hours, with the windows rolled down and the wind whipping past the car. 

"How much longer until we get there Duo?" Amy asked, leaning back in the seat.

"A couple more minutes. But before we arrive, I have to make a quick stop," Duo answered, pulling over to a roadside flower stand. "And if you take off the blindfold you are going back to Quatre's and I am never taking you anywhere again!"

Amy laughed. "Okay, okay. But make it quick!"

Duo quickly bought a bouquet of white roses and tossed them in the trunk. 

"All right, and on to the main event!" he announced, and drove down the highway. A few minutes later, the car slowed and stopped. Amy reached for her blindfold, but felt Duo's hand put hers down.

"Not yet Ames, just a little longer," he said. He climbed out, picked up the flowers, then helped Amy out of the car. With her blindfold still on, Amy felt herself being walked down a small hill, and the wind was blowing through her hair. Finally, Duo removed the blindfold. Amy gasped. She was standing in front of the ocean, and a bouquet of white roses was in her arms. 

Overwhelmed with happiness, she hugged Duo tightly. 

"Thank you," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

************************************************************************

Aww, wasn't that cute? Amy and Duo…*ducks as Amy shoots ice* Sorry! R+R every1!


	8. Mars vs Megaera

The Pulse

Part 8

Author: Nyneve

Okee-dokee. 'Lo every1! Hope you're liking the ficcie so far. Right now I am in the basement, it is approximately 10:35 PM and I have to get up at 6:00 AM sharp tomorrow. I HOPE YOU ALL APPRECIATE THIS! I COULD GET IN HUGE TROUBLE IF I GET CAUGHT! Neways, don't own the anime, and I'm too impatient to say anything else so bye.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"Looks like Megaera's ready to go."

"I hope Mars holds out."

"If she doesn't, her shard will be exposed."

"Don't remind me."  
************************************************************************

Raye hummed softly as she walked down the hall, pausing every now and then to turn around. She could swear someone was following her. _Probably Mina playing her stupid spy game_ she guessed. Ever since she had gotten back from her "mission" she had been very quiet and secretive about what she did and when she did it. That triggered another thought. Raye realized how much they had all changed after coming to…wherever they were. Amy had gotten more outgoing, Mina a little less outgoing, and it was even looking as though Trista might have a heart, somewhere. Even Raye saw how much she herself had changed after spending time with Quatre. She was calmer now, and less likely to lose her temper. Then again, who could get mad at Quatre? Only Lita still seemed the same, though Wufei had gotten a few bruises and cuts courtesy of her.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She immediately spun around and pulled out one of her ofuda scroll, and threw it at whoever was behind her. A gasp and a thump was the only response she got. Then she realized her follower was none other than Quatre. 

"Oh S***," Raye cursed, then knelt down next to him, removing the scroll. "Quatre? Hello?" she asked, trying to get a response out of him. No such luck. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. She gently caressed his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Quatre?" she asked again. His eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes.

"Oh! Miss-Miss Hino!" he cried, blushing violently. This time, Raye did too as she stood up. 

"Are you okay Quatre? I thought you might be Mina, so I threw a scroll at you. I'm so sorry," she apologized as he stood up. 

"I'm fine. It's all my fault for following you in the first place. Please, forgive me," he said. Raye shook her head and smiled.

"You are impossible, you know that? I try to take the blame for knocking you out and then you go and get all nice," she remarked. A mumbled "Sorry" was all she got. Raye sighed, and changed the subject. "Why were you following me in the first place?"

"I was worried about you. Ever since your fire reading I've been thinking something's wrong," he answered. 

She rolled her eyes. "Quatre, I've told you a million times! I am o-k!"

"I know I know. But I can't help getting a little nervous for you Raye. I care about you," he remarked. Raye was about to say more, then stopped.

"You called me Raye," she said in amazement. Quatre shrugged.

"That's what you wanted me to call you," he said. 

"I know, but I mean…" she trailed off. What did she mean? And why did her stomach feel weird when Quatre said he cared about her?

"Raye?" Quatre asked, touching her shoulder gently. "What is wrong? And please tell me the truth."

Raye took a deep breath. Could she tell him that she was out to see if he held the very essence of death inside of him? Or that she wasn't even from this universe? No. She couldn't tell him anything. Not now. Even if she care about him. 

__

Get with it Mars. He's not the one. You don't need someone to love. That's not your duty. Get over your feelings and focus on your mission! A voice inside of her said. But she didn't have time to respond. Because something had just burst through the window.

"What in the world?" Raye cried, looking at whatever it was. Suddenly, she felt a cold stab in her heart as she recognized it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a couple of Shard-bearers in love. This could work to my advantage," the figure said, revealing itself as none other than one of Night's daughters, Megaera.

"I remember you! You were one of those things that attacked us!" Quatre cried. Megaera smiled.

"Good memory. However, you won't remember anything when I'm done with you. Prepare to die mortal," she snarled, then pulled out her spear which instantly ignited with flame.

"No!" Raye yelled, then without thinking, pulled out her henshin pen. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

The flaming rings surrounded her and her uniform appeared. Quatre stared in amazement as Sailor Mars took Raye's place. 

"Quatre! Get out of here now! She's going to kill you!" Raye yelled, motioning towards the door. 

"Are you crazy? I can't leave you here with her!" Quatre yelled back, pulling out a gun and aiming at Megaera. Raye raised her eyebrows in surprise as the calm, gentle boy she knew prepared to attack the demon-girl.

"I don't think your little toy is going to do anything. Now give me the Thanatos!" Megaera ordered. Raye gasped. Quatre had the Thanatos? The essence of Death? There was no way…

Megaera immediately threw her flaming spear, a second appearing in her hand immediately. Quatre managed to dodge the spear, which hit the wall and started burning. Raye quickly glanced at him.

"Will you go now?" she asked. He shook his head. Raye sighed. "I apologize in advance," she said, as she unleashed a stream of fireballs at Megaera. A few of them scorched her hand and for arm, but most just set off the fire alarms. Quatre's men immediately came running.

"Master Quatre!"

"Call the fire department, quickly. We'll be fine, don't worry," Quatre ordered. Raye pleaded with him again.   


"Quatre, go. I'm begging you. I don't want to see you get hurt…ahh!" she cried suddenly. In her lack of attention towards Megaera, another spear had been thrown and had hit her in the side. She gasped for breath, then pointed towards the end of the hall.

"Run Quatre. Please…" she murmured, before collapsing. Megaera stood gloating over her.

"You should have listened to your precious princess boy. Now, you will both perish," she grinned, and was about to throw another spear when a flaming bird suddenly appeared and was swiftly attacking her. 

"Damn you! Get away!" she yelled, swatting at it. But the bird seemed to carry the fire of hatred for Megaera inside of it. It opened its mouth, let out an ear-piercing screech, and let out a stream of fire that engulfed her. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megaera screamed, before she was reduced to a smoldering piece of matter.

Quatre stared in amazement at what had happened. Megaera had attacked because she wanted something from him, something called the Thanatos. Raye had been seriously hurt trying to protect him, let alone the fact that she had the capabilities to defeat the monster. There was more going on than he could figure out.

Late that evening, Raye awoke in her bed, with Quatre stroking her hand gently. She smiled at him. 

"Quatre…" she murmured, closing her hand over his. He smiled.

"You're okay. I'm so thankful," he replied. "When that…thing attacked you, I thought…"

"I have been in way worse situations than fire-girl back there. It takes a lot to take me down," Raye smiled. 

"Still, I'm glad you're okay. I won't ask anymore questions though. Amy was so upset when she found out, it's a miracle she let me stay with you," he said. Raye's eyes widened.

"You-you stayed with me this whole time?" she asked in disbelief. Quatre nodded.

"It's my fault in the first place, I think. You can explain later," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be right here."

"Thank you…" Raye replied, realizing she was tired. As she closed her eyes, the voice inside of her was saying some more stuff about how she should pay attention to her mission, but she was too happy to care. _No. Megaera made a mistake. There is no way Quatre could hold the Thanatos. No way, no how._

************************************************************************

__

"Poor Mars. Megaera got the better of her."

"How long until the corrosion starts?" 

"I'm not sure. But you're the God of Time, not me."

"Save it Kairos. I'm not amused by your wit."

"Sorry."

************************************************************************

*giggles* That was so fluffy at the end. But we got a good battle scene there too. Sorry if it wasn't gory enough. I'll try to do better next time. R+R!


	9. Aftermath of the Attack

The Pulse

Part 9

Author: Nyneve

Okay everyone! I am now going to give you my excuse for not updating this ficcie for so long! *drumroll* You see, there was a fluctuation in the time/space continuum and I was sucked into a parallel dimension where no one has ever heard of Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I was imprisoned because they all thought I was insane and because I started a rebellion but Sailor Pluto saved me and I'm back! *silence* I'm glad you believe me. Anyways, I will not let it happen again! I don't own the anime, blah-de-blah-de-blah, yeah. Byers!

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"It seems Mars' shard is starting to neutralize."

"Already?"

"I do pity her."

"You? The one who'd sacrifice his own daughter?"

"I didn't say I'd do it happily."

************************************************************************

"How's Raye doing?" Lita asked as Amy entered the room. After Megaera had attacked, everyone had come back to Quatre's to see if everything was all right. 

"She's getting worse. At first she was exhausted, but now I can tell she's in a lot of pain. Quatre told me that she said it felt like she was having a heart attack," Amy said morosely. 

"Was she? I mean, did that demon-chick really hurt her that bad?" Duo asked. 

"That's the thing. Raye's received far more serious injuries in the past, and she's healed just fine. Right now, all of her physical injuries are getting better, and everything's working fine, except that she's in so much pain," Amy replied. There was silence for a while. Finally Trowa spoke up.

"So the rest of you are those other girls we saw that first night," he replied. The females were quiet.

"Yes, we were. When I was attacked, that was when I hurt my ankle," Trista replied. "I am Sailor Pluto. Amy is Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and as you know, Raye is Sailor Mars."

"How long were you going to keep this secret from us?" Wufei asked indignantly. Lita shot him a look.

"When did you start caring? I thought we were "weak onnas" in your eyes," she remarked.

"I will admit, what your friend did took courage. But she is still an onna," Wufei answered. At this, Lita narrowed her eyes, leapt up, and in a few seconds had Wufei in a headlock.

"What did you say Raye was?" she asked, as the others watched in amusement. Well, except for Duo, who was laughing hysterically. Wufei gasped for breath.

"Raye is (cough) not (cough)," he finally choked out the word. "Weak."

Lita smiled triumphantly, released him, and sat down on the couch next to Amy.

"That's what I thought," she remarked. Wufei glared murderously at her, then walked out of the room. 

"Well, um, that was interesting," Mina finally said, going back to the conversation.

"He did have a point though. Were you going to tell us that you had these powers?" Heero asked. 

"No," Trista said simply. "And now that you know, you must swear to keep it a secret."

"We might, if you tell us why it has to be a secret," Duo smirked. Trista stared at him, her eyes dark and serious.

"Duo, as much of a surprise as this will come to you, Megaera wasn't after Raye. She was after Quatre. He has something Night wants, and she will do anything to get it," Trista remarked. "She's not someone to fool around with. She's a goddess, and so are her daughters. Megaera wasn't nearly as strong as her sisters can be."

"Quatre? Why would they be after Quatre?" Trowa asked suspiciously. Trista didn't answer.

"I can't tell you that now. All I can do is ask that you keep your eyes open for anything supernatural. I'll call in the morning," she said, then headed outside where her rental car was parked.

"If it's all right with everyone else, I'm going to bed," Lita replied. "Oh, if I hurt Wufei, can you apologize for me?" 

This, of course, set Duo off in another case of hysterical laughter, and a small grin from Trowa. Heero remained indifferent. 

"I'm going to bed too. My head hurts from all of this," Mina said, then followed the brunette.

"You going to Ames?" Duo asked. Amy shook her head. 

"I'm going to run some tests on Raye, and try and talk Quatre into getting some rest. He hasn't left her side," Amy remarked. Duo grinned.

"Sounds like Q-man's in love," he replied. Amy sighed.

"Be that as it may, he's the one most at risk right now. I just hope we'll be ready if Night comes back," she said, then left them.

************************************************************************

****

"Megaera…"

"Oh no…"

"I never wanted this to happen!"

"I know, I know children. The death of Sister Megaera will be hard on all of us. But her death will not be in vain. We must get those shards!"

"But now that boy's shard will be guarded even more closely."

"So? It is not the one called Quatre we will attack then. Alecto, choose a victim and go. Time is running out."

"Yes ma'am."

************************************************************************

"No! NO!" Raye screamed suddenly, sitting up straight. Quatre reflexively grabbed her shoulders. 

"Raye, what is it?" he asked, trying to calm her. She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and pain. She groaned and went slightly limp. Luckily, Amy had burst in when she heard Raye scream.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the helpless Quatre.

"I don't know. She was asleep then suddenly, she sat up and went ballistic," he answered. Amy knelt down next to the bed.

"Raye? Can you hear me?" she asked quietly. Raye's eyes locked with hers, but it was as if she couldn't see.

"Amy…it can't be. Not Quatre. He doesn't have it, I know it. Ah!" she gasped, slipping into a convulsion. She fell back onto the bed and twitched slightly. Amy squeezed her hand.

"Quatre, in my room there's a backpack on the desk. Can you go get it?" she asked, trying to calm the girl on the bed. The blond didn't answer, but dashed down the out the door and down the hall.

Meanwhile, Raye was struggling to speak.

"A-my. I had a-a vision," she stammered.

"What is it Raye?" Amy asked, trying hard not to sound urgent.

"Quatre had the Thana-t-t-os. The Silver Crystal isn't…" she stopped, and lay still.

Quatre had by then returned to the room, backpack in hand. Amy dug through it, then pulled out a white plastic case. Inside of it was a syringe and a few vials of colored liquid that was changing colors. She grabbed the syringe and loaded it with a vial of red-violet fluid, and injected it into Raye's arm. For a split-second, Raye glowed faintly, then her breathing became regular and she stopped twitching. 

"There. She should be all right for a little while now," Amy said. Quatre stared at her pleadingly.

"Miss Mizuno, what's wrong with her? What did the demon do to her?" he asked, his voice tight with fear. Amy took a deep breath, and put the case back in the backpack.

"I don't know Quatre. I just don't know," she answered.

************************************************************************

__

"So who's the next target?" 

"I think it's the one with the braid. Duo?"

"Yes, I think that was his name. I just hope Mercury can do better than Mars did."

"She won't. None of them will. That's when they'll need us."

************************************************************************

Okee-dokee. No fights in this chappie, other than Lita nearly suffocating Wufei *giggle*. Please R+R, and I will try not to go through another dimension flux.


	10. Mercury vs Alecto

The Pulse

Part 10

Author: Nyneve

Okay, once again I have gone a long period of time without writing. And I have a terrible excuse. I was at a long, stressful band conference thingamajiggie and I haven't had any time to write on account of all of my free time has been spent practicing oboe. *silence* Yes, I play oboe. Anyways, I guess a lot of people like the Duo/Mercury coupling, so you'll like this chappie if you do. Don't own the anime, you know the drill.

-Nyneve

*******************************************************************************************

__

"The shards are getting stronger."

"Which ones?"

"The Thanatos."

"We're running out of time."

"No. There is always time."

*****************************************************************************************

Mina sighed as she stared out the window at the gray day. Things were going from bad to worse. First they have to save the universe without Serenity, then they get attacked by demons, then Heero expresses absolutely no interest in her, then Raye goes and gets herself nearly killed? How much worse could it get?

That was when a cute, almost-harmless little idea hatched in the blonde's head. Sure, they were facing near doom, but if she could maybe improve the relationships between everyone? 

_Well, Heero made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me_ Mina admitted to herself, a little sad. She knew that if he would just open up he could find some sort of feeling for her, even if it wasn't positive.

Anyways, she could worry about her own crush later. Right now, she should focus on everyone else. 

_Let's see… Quatre's finally figured out how much he likes Raye, even though she's still unconscious. Trowa and Trista are always together, even if they never talk. They're madly in love with each other_ Mina concluded. _Lita and Wufei_ she shuddered. She wasn't going to go there. 

"So, that leaves Duo and Amy. Well, Duo can probably handle it if I can just get Amy to realize her feelings. No problemo!" she grinned, then bounced out of the room down the hallway. Conveniently enough, the braid-boy himself was peering through a crack in the door to Raye's room. Quietly, Mina tiptoed over to him and tapped him on the back. Immediately, he spun around, grabbed her wrist, and covered her mouth. When he realized it was only Mina, he relaxed and let go.

"Geez Mina. Aren't you supposed to be stalking Heero?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Mina stuck her tongue out.

"None of your business. For your information, I was looking for you because I need to talk to you," she said matter-of-factly.

"About what?" Duo asked suspiciously. 

"About a certain genius by the name of Amy," Mina replied. Duo blushed and edged away from the door nervously. Mina stared at him oddly. What was he…?

She gasped. "You were spying on her!" she cried, realizing that Amy was in Raye's room running tests. 

"Tell the whole world why don't you?" Duo muttered, then started to walk away. Mina followed.

"I'm not finished. I wanna know how you feel about her," she remarked. Duo paused and thought a moment before answering.

"Why would you care? Are you jealous?" he asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself baka. I'm saying that you could be really good for Amy. Maybe if she spent more time with you she wouldn't be so much of a bookworm and would be more outgoing. She's got feelings for you, Duo. Maybe she doesn't realize that. If you care about her, you need to be the one to help her figure out how she feels," Mina answered. 

"Okay then. I love her, does that clear it up? I've been crazy about her since the first time I saw her. Why she would feel anything for me, I don't know," he remarked. Mina smiled slightly.

"Well, she _is _a genius. She must know something right?" she asked, then glanced back towards the door. "Duo, take her out tonight. She's been way too stressed lately."

Duo's face brightened. Really going out with Amy would be more than he could've hoped for. 

"But what if those demon girls come back?" he asked. Mina shrugged it off.

"Don't worry. You've seen what we can do! Everything will be fine. Now go. It's going to take a while to convince her," she replied, then happily skipped away, her mission complete.

Meanwhile, Amy sat in Raye's room, doing a scan of her energy. There was nothing abnormal, but Raye was still in a lot of pain. She sighed, and closed the computer. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy called. Duo poked his head in and smiled.

"Hey Ames. What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Amy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I can't get anything on Raye's illness. All of the evidence says that she's just fine, that there should be no pain. But she isn't faking those screams. She's really hurt badly," she remarked. Duo put his arm around her.

"Don't worry too much about it Ames. You've done all you can for her. All we can do now is hope she gets better," he said. 

"I can't. There may not be much more time…"

"Amy," Duo said, staring into her eyes. "You've got to take a break. You've been working since four in the morning! You need to relax."

"Maybe you're right," Amy agreed reluctantly.

"How about I treat you to dinner. It'll help you get your mind off of all this," he suggested. Amy blushed slightly.

"Duo, I'd love too, but that would take way too much time. I was thinking just a cup of tea or…"

"Aw, please Ames? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Duo asked sweetly, giving her the "sad puppy eyes". Amy giggled for a moment, then closed her eyes.

"I can't. I just…"

She was cut off by something. Her mind woke up suddenly when she realized Duo was kissing her gently. She kissed back. When they finally pulled away, Duo had resumed "the face".

"Oh fine. You've won me over," Amy finally gave in. Duo smiled triumphantly. 

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms. See you tonight!" he cried, bouncing out the door happily. Amy touched her lips gently. He had kissed her. What now?

*************************************************************************************

****

"Go get 'em Alecto!"

"Yeah, show that wimpy genius who's really smarter!"

"And get that guy with the braid. He's so annoying."

"Yeah."

*************************************************************************************

"Well, here we are!" Duo remarked as he and Amy parked in front of the restaurant. 

"Duo, thank you again for this. You're so sweet," Amy replied as he helped her out. 

"I know. But you're getting the "exclusive" package. Most girls only get the "standard"," he answered, sending Amy into a fit of giggles.

Dinner itself was fairly uneventful (AN: I think it's pointless to write dinner scenes. Besides, food is not all there is to life you know! *munches on nachos*). As the two left the restaurant, Duo put his arm around Amy's waist.

"I'm not quite ready to head home yet. Are you?" he asked. 

"Not really. Would you like to go somewhere?" Amy answered. 

"I don't care. As long as it's with you," Duo replied. She blushed slightly, and looked up at the night sky full of stars. A shooting star streaked across the heavens.

"Look! A shooting star!" Amy cried. 

"Make a wish," Duo said. 

__

I wish I could stay with you always Duo she almost said. In truth, she knew that now that the Thanatos crystal had been found, the Senshi and herself would be going home soon. But she couldn't say that to him. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? He did treat her special, and looked out for her, but did he love her?

"Ames?" Duo asked, tapping her shoulder. Then he realized she had a strange look in her eyes, a mixture of bliss and sadness and fear.

Without warning, Amy suddenly turned and buried her face in his chest, trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she still felt terrible just the same.

And Duo just stood there, his arms around her as she stood shivering in the cold night. He looked down at her, and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Come on, don't cry. What are you so sad about, huh? I mean, it's like you've just been watching "Gone with the Wind" too many times," he said. Once again, his humor had evoked a smile from Amy. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what's the matter with me. I guess it was just a mood swing," she answered sheepishly. Duo grinned down at her.

"Hey, give me a call the next time you have a mood swing," he replied.

"Duo…" Amy paused. "You're the best, you know that? You're kind, you're funny, everything I could want."

"Uh, thanks," he said. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," Amy murmured. 

"That's a coincidence, because I know for a fact that I love you," Duo countered, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Could you two stop that? It's quite rude to do that in a public place," a cruel voice remarked. The two instantly pulled away from each other to see Alecto standing a few feet away.

"What do you want? Quatre isn't with us, so you have no business here," Amy said angrily. Alecto grinned.

"Oh, what gave you the idea I was after him?" she asked. Amy paled.

"If you're not after him, then…" she clung tightly to Duo as she realized it.

"You've got it now. It's your boyfriend who's the dead man. Of course, I'll kill you in the process. Say your prayers, mortals," the demon threatened, then pulled out a bow and arrow. The arrow zinged through the air, nearly missing Duo's head and lodging itself in a tree instead. Immediately afterwards, the tree turned to ice.

"Duo, I'm going to transform," Amy yelled, then pulled out her henshin pen. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

The familiar indigo and blue ribbons surrounded her, and moments later Sailor Mercury stood in Amy's place.

"Well, this should make it more interesting," Alecto remarked, then let another arrow fly. Amy leapt out of the way, then cupped her hands.

"Shabon Spray!" she called, releasing a blinding mist. Instantly, she grabbed Duo's hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here while we still can," she yelled. But their escape route through an alley was instantly blocked off by a wall of ice.

"You're not going anywhere. I have a mission to accomplish. And unlike Megaera, I will not fail!" Alecto cried, as three more walls of ice appeared, enclosing the three of them in a chamber of ice.

"Alright lady. I'll admit, people have threatened my life before. You may the first non-human to do it, but I'll handle this the same way I've handled all of the other threats," Duo replied, pulling out a gun and firing at her. The bullet lodged itself in the middle of her forehead. 

"Right on target," he said proudly. Alecto raised an eyebrow. 

"Was that supposed to be painful? Here, I'll show you what pain is," she said, then removed one of her gauntlets. Immediately, Duo felt a stabbing pain in his heart that forced him to his knees.

"Duo!" Amy cried, kneeling next to him. "You witch! What did you do to him?"  
"Oh, nothing that shouldn't be done. Now, it's your turn," she answered.

"I don't think so! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Amy cried, unleashing the wave of water. Seconds following it, she too was aware of a pain in her heart. The last thing she saw before blacking was Alecto, both gauntlets removed, screaming in agony as she was drowned in the wave of water.

*************************************************************************************

Later, Duo arrived at the Winner Mansion, carrying an unconscious Sailor Mercury. Mina and Lita, who were outside talking, saw him arrive. 

"Oh my god! Mercury!" Lita cried, rushing over.

"Duo, what happened?" Mina asked. 

"We were attacked. It was Alecto. I think Amy beat her, but I was out before I actually saw it. When I came to I saw Ames laying next to me, and she was having difficulty breathing," he answered, laying Amy in Lita's outstretched arms. "You can forget about a pattern of any type. Alecto said she was after me. If this keeps up they could attack any one of us."

The two girls nodded, and headed inside to put the second injured scout with the first.

*************************************************************************************

__

"Two down, three to go."

"Bios or Thanatos?"

"Good question. At this rate, the Bios will be eliminated."

"Then that is when it will be time for our part."

*************************************************************************************

Long chappie, I know. And please don't hurt me Mercury fans! I have nothing against the Ice Gal. Or Duo for that matter. Or anyone. Except Serena. SERENA IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Guilty Conscience

The Pulse

Part 11? (wah! I lost count!)

Author: Nyneve (who was Benedict Arnold in a past life)

Hello my dear friends. How are all of you? Good? Good. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I've been very busy downloading Midis and going to chatrooms and stuff like that. Just so you people all know, this is the all-new between fight chapters chapter. Romance? Not romance? You'll have to read to find out! HAHAHA! *deep breaths* Sorry. Anyways, don't own the anime, as you know. Byers!

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"Two down, three to go…"

"Don't you think the boys are at risk?"

"It's true that they're not used to these sort of enemies, but it believe that Night and her daughter are more focused on avenging their dead more than recovering the crystals."

"And what about us? What is our goal?"

"To restore the balance at all costs."

************************************************************************

__

Thump Thump Thump came the noise from down the hall. Mina poked her head in Lita's bedroom. She was whacking her head against the wall repeatedly.

"Uh, what are you doing?" the blond asked. Lita stopped and looked up at her, a slight hint of tears in her eyes. Mina's expression softened as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Is this about Raye and Amy?" she asked. Lita nodded.

"Those two never go down easy. And now, Trista said they could be…" the brunette trailed off, angry tears flowing freely.

"What?" Mina asked, scared for the answer.

"She said they might be dying. The medicines from our time that Amy brought with are only working as sedatives. But they can't heal. They're fading fast," Lita answered. Mina gasped. How could it be?

In a room down the hall, Quatre and Duo were staring sadly at the two girls that had grown so close to them in so short of a time. 

"You heard what Trista said, right?" Duo said finally. Quatre nodded, then gently touched Raye's hand. 

"I don't want to lose her now. Not when she had to sacrifice herself to protect me," he said softly. 

"I know how you feel. I tried to help Ames, but that ice queen…" 

Neither could bring themselves to say anymore. 

*********************************************************************************************"No, not Alecto too!"**

"How could that bratty princess and her idiot boyfriend beat her?"

"I don't know. This is the second time they've beaten us. Do you think?"

"Silence! If you doubt my judgement, Nemesis, I shall give Tisiphone the privilege of avenging her sisters."

"Me? But if Megaera and Alecto couldn't beat them…"

"I have faith in you Tisiphone. And now my plan is reformulated. If we eliminate the remaining senshi, the shard-bearers will be vulnerable. They know nothing about us, and they can do nothing to protect themselves. Tisiphone, I want you to finish off Venus. She is the weakest of the remaining. It will build your strength."

"Yes ma'am."

*******************************************************************************************

Trista sat on a bench in a park about a block away from her hotel. Her eyes were closed, and she had her head tilted towards the sky. Unlike her comrades, her sadness was not shown in tears, but in her same, sober silence. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"This is my fault. They weren't ready for Night. They weren't strong enough, and now…" she murmured, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Trowa standing beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't beat yourself up for this. Amy was doing her duty. Anyone could see how much she cares for Duo. She wanted to save him, even if it meant giving up her own life," he said softly.

"Still, we're a team. We've always been there for each other. Now, I'm starting to doubt everything," Trista remarked. "Except that, if I ever end up fighting to protect someone I care about, I would do the same thing." She added so softly that Trowa couldn't even hear. And she didn't dare mention that the "someone" was in fact Trowa. She loved him and could sense that he cared for her too. Even though there were never any words spoken, it was something they could both understand. Something that could be communicated just by being in each other's presence. 

And this was the exact weapon the enemy could and would use against them.

*******************************************************************************************

__

"So they're after Venus."

"Don't you feel as though we should intervene and help them, especially when we know what will happen before it does?"

"Not even the Gods of Time can interfere with Destiny."

"You have no conscience, do you?"

"Conscience has no purpose in the course of Life or Death. Conscience is for people who are ashamed for the sins of the years past. People like the Senshi and the Gundam Pilots."

*******************************************************************************************

Okay, shorty short chappie, me know. PLEASE OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WISH TO LIVE! R+R too please ^ ^


	12. Venus vs Tisiphone

The Pulse

Chapter 12 (I remembered. ^ ^)

Author: Nyneve

Okay, here's the battle/romance chappie everyone's been waiting for. I hope you all feel lucky because I have been inspired enough that I might actually be able to finish the ficcie (cross your fingers)! A note to all of those who have been arguing that Venus would be stronger than the others. She has been drained _emotionally_ in being rejected by Heero, so that's why she's not as strong. Amy and Raye both got their guys, and Lita doesn't really care, so that's why Mina's not as strong. Got it? Good. Don't own the anime, as of yet (I'm saving up money. I have approx. $9.42).

-Nyneve

*******************************************************************************************

__

"I think the attacks will become more rapid now."

"How can you tell?"

"I had a vision of Night ordering Nemesis to kill Jupiter."

"But how do you know it is anything more than a vision?"

"I can just tell."

*******************************************************************************************

Mina was running. Whether she was running towards something or after something, she wasn't sure. She guessed that she was running because she couldn't stand to be at Quatre's with Amy and Raye anymore. Only Lita stayed, insisting that someone needed to make sure no one tried to attack the house.

Then something inside of her made her realize that she wasn't alone. There was the sound of more footsteps behind her. Someone was running, and by the sound of it, they were catching up quickly.

Under normal circumstances, Mina would've slowed down to see who it was. Or at least, she'd pause to glance behind her. But in this case, she just ignored them and quickened her pace. 

Up ahead, she saw an intersection. Straight ahead of her led into a grove of trees, to the right was a steep hill, and to the left was the same level, grassy land she was running on.

Now, she chose to peek behind her. It was a short, slender person, and they were too far away to tell the gender. Mina tried to relax, convinced that the person couldn't see exactly who she was, and they didn't look to threatening. Just in case though, she chose to go straight ahead, where the forest would provide her with trees to hide behind in case cover was necessary.

She continued to jog through the shady trees. It was kind of nice in there. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing gently, and the sun wasn't as direct as it had been. Mina even thought she saw a deer skitter away as she ran. 

It wouldn't be completely impossible to see how someone could forget they were being followed. And it wouldn't be difficult at all for Mina to forget during the peace (AN: Ow! That was a mean remark.). That is, she forgot until she stopped to rest alongside the road, and felt something against her back.

"What are you doing out here?" A monotone voice asked. She screamed, and spun around, trying to kick her attacker in the head as she did. She missed his head, but managed to knock whatever it was that had been against her back. To her horror, it was a gun. And the person was Heero.

"Heero! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Mina cried, both happy and a little nervous to see him. She had never quite "gotten over him". It had been a shock when he had turned down Relena, but if he would why would he care about her? 

"What are you doing out here?" he repeated. Now, a normal person would get indignant if someone were asking what we were doing running down a public road for our own enjoyment. But Mina was still half-arguing with herself, so her answer was plain and simple, free of sarcasm.

"I was jogging," she answered. 

"Hn." Was the only reply she got. 

"What were you doing?" she asked curiously. It would seem strange that he would definitely be following her. Unless, maybe he liked her? 

"I was looking for you. Quatre said to make sure none of you go out alone. At this rate, those demons could kill you," he answered. Mina blinked back her surprise. Then again, it would make sense that she didn't go out by herself. After what happened to Raye and Amy…

"Oh. Okay," Mina replied. "Well then, should I come back or do you want to stay?"

"Hn," was yet again Heero's answer. 

__

Oh yeah Heero. That makes it so much clearer what you want Mina said silently to herself.

"Well then if that's what you want," she smirked, then whirled around and took off at an alarmingly fast pace, though not as fast as she ran when she was late for school.

Now it was Heero's turn to be surprised. But the rare look passed as he picked up his gun and followed her.

Anyone watching would've assumed that the two were racing, and to the runners, it was a race. If Mina got to the finish (which they hadn't exactly figured out the location of) first, she would be able to prove she was a little better than Relena in the sense that she didn't necessarily need Heero, but it still gave off the idea that she wanted him. But if Heero finished first, all that would happen would be that he would move even farther out of Mina's reach.

They left the forest and were back into the fields again. Deciding to throw a twist at Heero, Mina left the road and darted into a meadow, then dropped to the ground. The grass was so tall, that it was impossible to see her. Heero paused, then headed toward the approximate area where she had disappeared. 

A little ways to his left, he noticed a flock of birds fly up. He quietly walked over, then tripped over something. He didn't realize he was falling until his face was an inch from the ground. It was pure luck that he didn't land on Mina, who was now laughing hysterically. Heero rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Are you ready to go yet?" he asked. Mina stopped laughing and nodded. 

"Yes," she paused, pondering her words. "But first, I have to ask you something."

"What?" Heero asked.

"Why did you follow me out all this way?" she stared him straight in the eye.

"I was asked to," he answered plainly.

"So? You know perfectly well I can take care of myself. Why did you really follow me?"

Heero never got a chance to respond. An arrow shot past his face.

"You can take care of yourself, eh Venus? I'd like to test that little theory," said a voice. The two looked over to see the last of the Furies, Tisiphone, her bow in hand. 

Mina gasped at first, but before she could respond another arrow went past her and lodged itself in a rabbit that had popped its head up. It let out a small cry, then fell over dead, pus oozing from its wound, which had turned dark green.

"The arrows are rubbed with poison. Primitive, but effective. Now, that was a demonstration. This time," she grinned and put another deadly arrow to her bow. "I shoot to kill."

Before she could let it fly, a shot rang out through the meadow. Heero had fired on her. Tisiphone winced in pain as the arrow made contact in her arm, then grinned.

"No more painful than a bee sting. You'll have to try better than that, boy," she remarked, then let the arrow go. Mina quickly dropped to her knees again, just as the arrow brushed her hair, leaving small portion of it smoldering. She glared at Tisiphone.

"Do not mess with the Goddess of Love's hair!" she yelled, the pulled out her pen. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Gold light surrounded her as she transformed. When she stood fully transformed, Tisiphone gasped in sarcastic shock.

"Oh my. Sailor Venus is here. I am terrified," She remarked sarcastically. 

"You should be," Mina murmured, then raised her arm. "Venus Crescent Beam! Smash!" 

The beam shot forward and singed Tisiphone's hand, making her drop the bow. Impulsively, Heero ran forward and grabbed it. However, as he did, he felt a vice-like grip hold his arm and pull him to a standing position. Tisiphone was holding one of her arrows dangerously close to his neck. 

"Give me the bow, boy," she ordered. 

"Hn," was the remark, as Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it to Tisiphone's chest.

Mina bit her lip as she watched the stalemate. If either of them moved, the other would be either shot or poisoned. 

"Heero…" she murmured hopelessly. At this, Tisiphone grinned.

"I see. You have feelings for this boy, Venus? Well then," she shoved him to the ground and put her foot on his chest, just as the gun went off again, but the bullet disappeared into the sky.

"I'm not here for him. Not yet. I'm here to kill you, Venus. If you don't surrender to me," she held the poisoned arrow above him. "I'll kill him."

"Don't be an idiot Mina. She's playing with you," Heero remarked, trying to move from beneath the demon.

"I won't let you die Heero!" Mina cried, then glared angrily at Tisiphone as she approached. "Let him go."

"If she kills you who's going to be left to help Lita and Trista?" Heero asked.

Mina didn't answer. She stood forlornly in front of the demon. "You win," she muttered.

"I knew you'd come to your senses," Tisiphone smiled, then moved her foot. Heero instantly jumped up, yanked the arrow out of her hand, and plunged it into the demon's side. She screamed in pain, pushed him over to the side, then glared at Mina.

"I won't fail you Mother!" she cried, then grabbed Mina's wrist, pulled the arrow out of her own body, and stabbed it into Mina's arm. 

The senshi screamed and fell to the ground next to the demon, whose side was smoldering and burning away. 

"Heero," she called out, and motioned for him to come over. She grabbed his hand, teleported both of them, then collapsed on the floor of Quatre's mansion.

*******************************************************************************************

****

"Not her too!"

"Silence! We have no time for grief. It is up to you and I now Nemesis. Venus will most certainly die of Tisiphone's wound, but that leave Jupiter and Pluto. We have to eliminate them now."

"Mother, please…"

"Do as I say! Your sisters have put the responsibility on you, and you will accept it. Now go."

"Yes mother."

*******************************************************************************************

__

"They are after Jupiter then."

"I was sure of it."

"When should we help them?"

"After Pluto. The boys will need someone to explain things to them."

"And that will be us?"

"Yes. We must prepare for our journey now."

"Of course."

*******************************************************************************************

Well, that's all folks! Sorry Mina fans, for all of the vicious remarks. I couldn't help myself. She's the only ditzy blond left, since I'm not using Serena (for which the insults would be much, much worse).


	13. Jupiter vs Nemesis

The Pulse

Part 13

Author: Nyneve

Okay, I have a new chappie for this one! Be proud! *thinks* Well, I'd better go see a doctor. I don't have any interesting anecdotes for all of you. And I always do. Unless you count the thing how I must destroy Backyard Sports. *destroys Backyard Sports* Let's see the little buggers (my siblings) get their dirty hands on them now! Well um, hope you've been entertained. Anime is owned by me (Yeah right. SARCASTIC REMARK!).

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

"Okay, so now we've got three half-dead people on our hands," Lita sighed, looking at the lifeless bodies of Raye, Amy, and Mina. They were still breathing, and they had a pulse, though it was weak. But considering how the demons always seemed to find them, everyone was leery to have the girls moved to a hospital.

"We'd better get Trista over here. I'm surprised she hasn't been attacked already, since she's always alone over at her hotel," Quatre remarked. Duo smiled weakly for the first time since Amy's "incident".

"She's not alone. Trowa's been following her around like a puppy. I don't think she's in much danger," he said.

"That's what Mina thought too," Heero retorted. No one could really tell if he cared that Mina had been attacked, but the fact that he at least mentioned it showed that there was a little, teensy, tiny bit of interest, or maybe even (bit your tongue!) _concern_.

"What I don't get is how this is happening. Yeah, we've taken tough hits before, and been unconscious for periods of time, but it's never been like this," Lita said. 

"Before?" Duo asked. Lita rolled her eyes.

"You don't think this is the first time we've come up against stuff like this, do you? No way! We've had to defend people tons of times, against supernatural things like this too. Still, I don't understand how come those three went down so easily when they've beaten little kids more powerful than those girls," she said. But her thoughts were still reeling.

__

Come on you guys! You're so much stronger than this! I know you are. All three of you are so important to the team. Wake up! Even with Trista's help, I can't do this without you. 

"Lita? Are you all right?" Quatre asked, snapping her out of her "trance". She blinked, then smiled weakly.

"I'm just a little stressed. Hey, you wouldn't have a place where I could work out, would you? I need to blow off some steam," she said.

"Sure, down the hall, past the library there's an exercise room. Go ahead, I'll let you know when it's time to eat," he answered. Lita's weak grin turned into a full-fledge smile of gratitude, as she headed off in the direction of her "sanctuary".

************************************************************************

About ten minutes later, she walked into the workout room. Scanning the area, she found a punching bag. Perfect. 

She attacked it with such force, anger, and aggression you would have pitied the thing if it had nerves. Finally, she stopped, panting hard.

"You're not a terrible fighter, for an onna," said a sarcastic voice. Lita groaned and turned around. Wufei was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. 

"How long have you been there?" she asked, for once not punishing him for calling her an onna.

"Since before you came in," he answered simply. "I simply did not choose to let myself be heard to everyone in the five-mile radius."

Okay. That got her ticked. She angrily stepped forward and sent a kick straight towards his head. However, Wufei had learned a few things from watching her fighting style, and calmly caught her ankle and sent her to the floor.

Lita stared up bewildered at him. Did he just do what she thought he just did? Slowly, she got to her feet and faced him, but didn't say anything. However, Wufei just glared at her disapprovingly, and muttered, "weak onna" under his breath. 

She would've attacked again, if her better judgement hadn't interfered. However, that gave her the chance for a plan. A plan to mess with Wufei's head, which she just couldn't pass up.

"Prove it," she said, giving him a mischievous half-smile. He stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Prove that I'm a weak onna. Fight me," she challenged. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I don't fight girls," he said. "If I won it would be a disgrace to you."

"Big f****** deal. Fight me," she repeated. 

"No."

"Well then, if you don't it proves who the weak one is. Yeah, you got me good back there, but I can put away my pride and admit it. You're either afraid that I'll beat you, or you're afraid that you'll beat me and break some big honor code thing, right?" she remarked. "So what? Who's going to think any less of you if you do?"

Wufei was about to make another remark, but then caught the competitive look in Lita's eyes. 

"Fine. I'll fight you, but if you can't handle I will show you no mercy," he said, taking a fighting stance. 

"Excellent. Mercy is for the weak," she agreed, then attacked.

Wufei was taken aback at her deadly speed and accuracy. She wasn't just blowing off steam now, in an array of frenzied attacks. Now, she was focused and ready for almost anything. Including her opponent's counterattacks.

The fight continued on for over an hour, both of them getting hot, sweaty and bruised but neither one wanting to give in. Finally, Lita stopped. 

"You're really good at this. I think we're too evenly matched to continue. Let's call it a stalemate. Otherwise we'll both pass out," she suggested.

"I will not tie with a weak onna," he retorted stubbornly. That was the only mistake in his technique. He got Lita mad. Again.

Maintaining her concentration, she had him in a headlock in two seconds flat. 

"Stalemate with an onna, or lose to an onna. Your pick," she ordered. Wufei glared murderously at her, but did not speak. She tightened her grip. "Stalemate, lose, or get killed by an onna."

"Fine. It's a stalemate," Wufei gave in. Lita instantly let go of him, then watched closely in case he should attack. But he didn't. He just gave her another death glare, then approached the door. 

"Wufei," she called. 

"What?" he asked. 

Lita paused, thinking of what she wanted to say. "You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked softly, as if she cared. Wufei however, didn't.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically. Lita shook her head. 

"That's too bad. Despite what you think, I believe that we're a lot alike. Kind of scary, actually," she murmured. Wufei approached her, and stared her in the eyes angrily.

"We are _nothing_ alike, do you understand? _Nothing_," he stressed. 

"Oh really. I think you're both a couple of egotistic idiot mortals. But that's just my opinion," sneered a figure from the back of the room. 

"Not again," Lita moaned. Nemesis pretended to look shocked.

"Why Jupiter! You're not happy to see me? Now I'm hurt terribly," she remarked, then transformed her arms into a pair of scissors (AN: hee hee. Nemesis Scissor-hands). "I guess I'll just have to hurt you."

But her attack was stopped by Wufei's katana, which was jammed into the blades.

"Don't just stand there! Transform already!" he yelled, holding off Nemesis. Lita nodded and pulled out her pen.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" she called, as the electricity surrounded her. "Okay, I'll take it from here."

"Not a chance. You remember what happened those other times. You can't handle her on your own," Wufei snapped back. Nemesis smiled amusedly.

"Why don't you two finish each other off? Save me some work," she giggled. Lita narrowed her eyes, annoyed at her.

"You have to have the most annoying laugh on the face of the planet," she muttered, then crossed her arms as the lightening rod extended from her tiara. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

With a roar, the dragon erupted from her forehead and fiercely attacked Nemesis. After battling with it shortly, she thrust it into the wall where it smoldered. Then, with a cry, she leapt up and landed a kick right under Lita's chin. 

She groaned and fell to her knees, barely staying conscious. Wufei glanced at her for a moment, before taking his turn attacking Nemesis. She gasped, not expecting his katana to stab through her back. She screamed in pain, then suddenly, a gun went off.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Sailor Pluto stood near the door. It was Heero who fired the gun (AN: Wow, that was a shocker). Nemesis stared angrily at them.

"Give it up Nemesis. Whatever it is you're after, you won't get it," Lita smiled triumphantly from the corner. Nemesis choked out what might have been a laugh.

"You still don't realize it do you? Here's your clue, Sailor Senshi. Even if I lose, you'll still die horribly. And it'll be all of your little friends' fault," she remarked. This time, quite a few gunshots went off, as well as a purple sphere of energy. Nemesis let out a little gasp, as she died. However, before she could fall, there was a flash of light and a figure appeared to catch the demon's dead body. 

"So then. You've killed every one of my daughters. I suppose you consider yourselves terribly clever, don't you?" it asked. Trista's eyes widened. It was Night herself. Instantly, Nemesis's body turned to smoke and disappeared. No one could ever figure out whether it was a trick of the light, but it almost appeared as if Night was crying.

"You'll have to go somewhere else for pity, except I doubt that's what you want," Duo remarked. 

"Pity? Ha. You're the one's who will need it, once the Pulse is destroyed, you won't be able to live. I may have lost my power, but I will be the one to survive," Night laughed. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning smashed into her. Lita was staggering to her feet.

"Oh no. You will not live another day. I shall avenge each and every one of my daughters, starting with you," Night glared, and suddenly she vanished and reappeared with her arms around Lita's neck. She was about to cry out in pain, when, just like Nemesis, she let out a gasp and fell limp.

"LITA!" Trista cried, rushing to her friend. Night smiled in triumph. 

"There. That is the pain I feel, Sailor Pluto. Now, I believe it would be fair for both of us to get the chance to avenge our loved ones. Tomorrow Pluto. At the clearing where you first arrived. I will be there, waiting," she said, then disappeared.

*******************************************************************************************

CLIMAX! *giggles* I like that word. Oh boy, next chappie we get the super showdown between Night and Pluto. Who will win? R+R, and feel free to make any guesses.


	14. Final Showdown: Pluto vs Night

The Pulse

Part 14

Author: SANTA CLAUS! Duh, it's me baka!

Wow! As of now, this is the longest ficcie I have ever written, not counting the Tenchi series thingy I wrote that got deleted when my hard drive crashed *sighs* So much lost…Anyways. Well, Pluto fans, here's her big part. Now, as we look at the pattern, who wants to guess that by the end of the chapter, she won't be alive? Muhahahahahaha. *deep breaths* Sorry. Okay, just so you all know, there is one more big twist in this story, so don't give up hope that your fave character won't live to the last chappie! Okay, long enough intro. Don't own the anime.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"I think we'd better head down there."

"Yes, you're probably right. I saw what will happen, and by the end of the day we are going to have five very confused young men on our hands."

"It's kind of a shame. If the Senshi hadn't fallen in love with them, they wouldn't be dead."

"Well, that's the way it goes, isn't it? Let's go."

************************************************************************

Trista stared out the window at the gardens below her. Everyone had agreed that it was for the best that she stay at the Quatre's house. However, she had gotten into about six arguments with the boys that morning alone about whether or not she should accept Night's challenge.

Sure, it was absolutely insane to fight her just for something stupid like revenge. Why sacrifice herself for that?

__

Because you know you have to Trista answered herself. She knew exactly what would happen. She would lose the fight, the Gods of Time would appear to explain everything, and then…

She bit her lip. She couldn't bear to think about what would follow. Not when she had made the biggest mistake of her life by falling in love.

Sighing, she left the woods to go see her friends. She had visited them the night before, but it didn't seem to be enough. 

Inside, she saw the four beds in a row, with the four girls lying on top of them, unconscious. Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita. All there, in one second, gone in the next. Oh, they weren't really dead. But their souls were dying. In a matter of time they would be nothing except empty, comatose shells of humans.

And what would that make the others? Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. Would they ever learn their true destiny? Not to fight, but to kill? To die?

"Trista," a soft voice called. The Guardian of Time spun around to find that she was not alone. Trowa was standing by the doorway.

"Oh, you startled me," she murmured, taking one last look at her friends before she approached him. The wandered down the halls and out into the sunny weather.

Neither of them said anything. It was funny like that. Maybe it was because both of them hardly ever spoke that both of them felt so close. The only communication they needed was the occasional reassuring hand squeeze.

Finally, they sat down together under a tree. Trista leaned against the weathered trunk. "I've decided to accept Night's challenge."

Trowa studied her closely. He had sensed from the very beginning that she was separate from the other girls. She seemed so much older, and wiser. Somehow he knew that if she made the decision to fight, she had made the right one.

"I'm coming with you then," he said.

"You can't do that for me Trowa. It's pure luck that none of you have been killed so far. If Mina and the others went down so easily, what's stopping you?" she replied.

"Nothing. But I won't let you go in there alone. I can't lose you Trista," Trowa said solemnly, gently caressing her cheek. "I need you with me."

She closed her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I know you do. And I want to be there for you. But we can't always get what we need. If we did, there would be no pain or suffering in the universe. It would be unreal. That's not what life is Trowa," she murmured. And the golden silence that had given them the bond was resumed.

************************************************************************

That evening, Trista pulled on her trenchcoat and went into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. If I don't come back…" she was cut off.

"If you don't come back neither are any of us," Duo said firmly. She stared suspiciously at him.

"Trista, what Duo means is, we're coming with you. All of us," Quatre replied calmly.

"Why?" Trista asked, realizing there was no way to change their minds.

"Because, it's our only opportunity to bring Night to justice. It's as much of our battle as it is yours," Wufei growled. Trista looked at them one by one, realizing the pain they all went through when they saw the Senshi lose.

__

Trowa, I hope I don't cause you that pain Trista thought. "All right then," she said out loud. "If you're all coming, I'll teleport us. Hold on though. It can get pretty rough."

Suddenly, the room melted away and was replaced by a gray vortex that spun around. They seemed to stay in it for about a minute, then the vortex was replaced by the clearing where they had all first met.

"Well, here we are," Duo said grimly. "Wonder where Night is."

"Right here," said the demon in question, as she jumped down from a tree, grinning broadly. "Nice to see you Pluto. You've made it so convenient for me too. Bringing the remaining Shard-bearers with you."

"If you lay a hand on them I swear…" Trista glared daggers at her.

"Well, I can't make any guarantees after your death, but just so you know I'm an honorable woman. I promise not to hurt your annoying friends while we fight. And just to prove it," she raised her hands and a bold of black energy shot out of them and formed a dome around the pilots.

"What the H*** is this?" Duo yelled, reaching out to touch the dome. The energy had solidified into something hard and clear.

"It's a shield. It'll protect you from any stray attacks that may come from Pluto or myself. And when one of us dies, it'll break and you'll be free," Night explained, then turned to her opponent. "Now then, if you're ready?"

Trista nodded, then pulled out her henshin pen. "Pluto Crystal Power! Make-up!"

The silver column surrounded her and when it cleared, she stood in her outfit, grasping onto her staff.

"Good. Let's begin. Ebony Blindness!" Night called out. As she did, smoke appeared in the clearing, causing everything to go black as night. Inside the dome, it remained light, but no one could see outside.

"Where are they?" Quatre asked, looking outside the dome. There was a scream, and suddenly, a red light appeared in the darkness.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" came Trista's voice, and the purple orb of energy blew all the black smoke away. She was wounded, but still fighting. Night grinned.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I just couldn't see you in the dark. But now that it's better, I can aim better can't I?" she remarked. Raising her hands, a silver staff topped with a midnight blue orb appeared. It was almost identical to Trista's.

"Like it? Inspired by the Time Staff, of course," Night replied. But in the midst of her cocky speeches, she saw that Trista too was more than ready to attack. Unfortunately, she saw it just a little too late. The orb had blasted her into a tree.

Trista smiled slightly, hoping her opponent was finally beaten. But it was too soon to celebrate. Night had staggered to her feet, barely alive.

"So I will die. But your goal is not reached. I will kill you, and Death shall be victorious. Screech of Morrigun!" she barely managed to call out. A black sphere of energy flew from her staff as she fell to the ground and evaporated. The dome shattered, and the pilots ran forth.

Trista closed her eyes, and let Destiny run its path. The orb smashed into her, sending her into oblivion.

Moments later, Trowa reached her. She was unconscious, and still clutching the Time Staff desperately. Carefully, he lifted her into a sitting position.

The others watched silently.

"So all five of them are gone, huh?" Duo asked a while later. But then something strange happened. Trista's body began to glow dimly. Soon, she was nothing but a collection of glittering purple particles that flew off into the night sky. She was gone.

************************************************************************

Told ya. But like I said, don't give up hope! There's one more plot twist! R+R everyone!


	15. Kairos and Chronos

The Pulse

Part 15

Author: Uh, what's my name again? Oh yeah! Nyneve!

Well peeples, this is the chappie where it will all become clear to you. All of the mysteries of life will be revealed. Well, all of the important ones anyways. *deep breaths* Now, uh, if you'll all remember the ****** *** thing from a while back? That's gonna come clear too. In order to continue reading, you must promise in advance not to seek me out and kill me. Do you promise? I hope so. Don't own the anime.

-Nyneve *cringe*

************************************************************************

"What? Where'd she go?" Duo cried. The five pilots stared in disbelief. One moment, Trista was dying in Trowa's arms, the next; she turns into purple dust and flies away?

"Something's going on. I think we'd better get back and check on the others," Quatre suggested. The others nodded, then suddenly; a calm, yet unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"There is no need for that. You will not find the Sailor Senshi there," it said. Heero immediately pointed his gun at two shadowy figures near a tree. 

"Come out where we can see you," he ordered. The figures obliged.

It was a pair of old men, dressed in red and blue robes. The man in the red robe was struggling to hold a tall silver staff and a person…

"Trista?" Trowa called uncertainly, recognizing her face. She looked exactly as she had a few moments before, but how did the old man get a hold of her.

"Who are you anyways?" Wufei asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between the two men. The one in blue seemed to have a kinder face, and he was smiling sadly. But the man in red, the one holding Trista, seemed to have something hard and cold in his eyes.

"We're people you can trust," Blue said. Duo laughed sarcastically.

"We haven't exactly had the best luck with people who just show up out of nowhere, since they've all been trying to kill us," he remarked.

"You trusted Amy and the others, didn't you?" Red asked. That shut the braided pilot up quick.

"Please, excuse my colleague. He's not the kindest person one would hope to meet. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Kairos, God of Unlimited Time *," Blue replied. "And don't worry, we know very well who the five of you are and what you've been up to for the past few weeks."

"Yes. Anyways, my name is Chronos, God of Physical Time **. I believe you've already met my daughter Pluto, Mistress of the Time Gates," Red said, his eyes falling on Trista.

"Trista is goddess?" Quatre gasped.

"Demi-goddess, to be specific. I created her of my own blood to be the Guardian of Time," Chronos explained. "But she is immortal, if that's what you were guessing."

"And the others? What about them?" Wufei asked cynically. 

"They have their own secrets that they may or may not share with you. At the moment though, none of them can. That is why Chronos and I are here," Kairos explained. "You need to learn the whole truth."

"The truth. Does this have anything to do with Night and her daughters calling us 'Shard-bearers'?" Heero asked.

"Yes. But we must start from the beginning. That means, we must have everyone present. Trowa, if you would take my daughter…" Chronos trailed off. Trowa gently took her in his arms, then laid her down on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Gods of Time had waved their hands a couple of times, and out of thin air, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita all materialized. They too, were still unconscious, and lay still next to Trista.

"Now then. Before we wake them up, we need to make a deal with you. If we wake them up, you must promise to do whatever is asked of you, and convince the Senshi to do the same," Chronos said.

"I don't like the sound of that bargain," Duo said.

"We hate to barter with other people's lives, but in this case, it's necessary. If you want to see them alive again, you have to swear you'll do what we ask," Kairos said, a slight tone of guilt in his voice.

"What choice do we have?" Quatre asked solemnly, kneeling down to touch Raye's hand. "I swear, whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"I guess I swear too. For Ames," Duo muttered.

"As Pluto's father, I can only trust your judgement. You have my word," Trowa agreed.

There was silence for a few moments, then Heero spoke.

"I swear, as long as you can promise it will be for a good purpose," he said.

"Good and Evil are so much alike, how could we possibly tell the difference? However, you have already given your promise, so…" Chronos trailed off. Heero had nothing additional to say.

That left Wufei. Kairos stared at him.

"I don't know where you got the idea I cared anything for the onna. She's quite obnoxious, and needs to work on her temper," he said.

"Come on Wu-man. You were willing to help her back when Nemesis challenged her. You've got to have a little respect for her, at least," Duo said.

"Maxwell, for the last time, if you want to wake up tomorrow, do not call me Wu-man!" Wufei growled. That gave him an idea.

"Okay, I promise I won't call you Wu-man if you promise to do what the old dudes say," he grinned. The Chinese boy glared murderously at him then finally gave in.

"Fine. I promise. And if you don't stick to your end of the bargain Maxwell, I swear to God I will kill you," he threatened.

"Well then, since we have everyone's word…" Kairos smiled slightly as a staff appeared in his hand. It looked exactly like the Time Staff, which Chronos was now holding, except for a yellow ball on top.

A light flashed out of the orb, and then the staff disappeared again.

"Come on Artemis! Five more minutes," came a muffled groan from Mina.

"What the? You guys! Wake up!" Raye suddenly cried, looking around. "Guys! What in the world is going on here?"

"Well, the five of you have just come back to life courtesy of Wufei and the Gods of Time. Meanwhile, Night and all of her creepy offspring have all been killed, thanks to you," Duo smiled.

"You never can make a long story short, can you?" Amy murmured, standing up behind him.

"Nope!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She blushed furiously, but nevertheless leaned closer to him.

"Um, this whole reunion thing is cool, I am totally and utterly confused," Lita remarked.

"It's understandable. Chronos and I can barely understand what is taking place ourselves. But I will try to explain," Kairos's gentle eyes were now serious.

"In the deepest space there is nothing. It is just an empty void, with a pulse coursing through it steadily. This pulse is caused by the powers of Life and Death. A long time ago, the powers were given a form by a nameless god. For the power of Death, there was the Thanatos Crystal. For Life, the Bios Crystal."

Mina chose then to interrupt. "But I thought the Silver Crystal was the Life Crystal."

"No. The Silver Crystal and the Black Crystal were both servants under the Bios Crystal. In truth, Good and Evil only exist in Life, not Death. Now, please continue Kairos," Chronos explained.

"At first, the two crystals were cared for by gods, but as time went by, and people forgot, the gods could no longer take care of the crystals. So, they decided to place them into human souls. However, if either of the crystals went into a human body, the power would destroy them. So each crystal was shattered into five shards. At first, the crystals were passed through blood. When one bearer would die, then next person in their line would be born with the shard. However, this too was taking a toll. You see, Life and Death can never exist as one. They will eventually corrode each other. So Chronos and I intervened. We removed the Thanatos shards from their bearers, and placed them into five bodies in a different time line. Eventually, those five shards were passed down five young men, who, unbeknownst to them, used them in a war."

Everyone stared in shock. That meant not one, but all five of the pilots held the power of Death!

"So, this whole time, we only obtained peace by using the power of Death? Whoa…" the only remark from Duo.

Kairos gave him a look, then continued.

"Meanwhile, we decided that it would be fitting for the Bios shards to be moved as well. So we placed them in the bodies of five young women, one of who was Chronos's own daughter," he said.

"So that means, that the five of us have the Bios Crystals, right?" Amy guessed. Chronos nodded.

"It is these shards that have given you all such great power. In truth, your gifts surpass even those of Saturn and Moon," he remarked.

"So, if the Bios Crystals gave their bearers powers, what about the Thanatos Crystals?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Your shards have given you powers as well, though it would take years to show you how to master their gifts. And we don't have that kind of time," Chronos added.

"Why not? I mean, if Night's defeated, what's stopping us from keeping the shards?" Mina asked. Kairos's serious expression turned to one filled with pain and regret.

"It's not the Bios Shards that are a danger. The Thanatos Shards are what's causing the imbalance in the pulse. If they get any stronger, Death will prevail over life, and we shall all perish. However, there is a way to weaken the Thanatos Shards. During these past few years, the Thanatos Shards have constantly been working, because their bearers were under so much pressure. In this time of peace, the Shards are no longer being drained, and are growing stronger. Whereas the Bios Shards are still being used to protect Crystal Tokyo. That leaves us with two options. One, the peace for which the five of you pilots have fought for must be ended, or…"

He paused here, and refused to speak.

"You mean start another war? We can't do that!" Duo cried. The other pilots nodded in agreement. Even the Senshi, who were confused as to what war everyone was talking about, seemed to understand the struggle it had taken to achieve the peace.

"There is one other option. The Shards also draw power from their bearers. If the bearers are destroyed, then the Shards could be significantly weakened. And if the Bios Crystals are used to destroy them, they will grow much stronger. Enough anyways, so that the balance will be restored," Chronos said grimly.

The others processed what he said.

"Oh God, no. Please, no," Amy whispered, clinging closely to Duo. The Gods of Time nodded.

"Yes. You, Sailor Senshi, must kill the Gundam Pilots."

*******************************************************************************************

*ducks as heavy objects come flying* No! I want to live! *scratches head* Okay, bad choice of words. Please, R+R. Don't worry, flames are expected.

Footnotes:

*Kairos, or Unlimited Time, is a theory that defines Time and Space as one.

**Chronos, or Physical Time, is the time we're used to, like the kind you can read with clocks.


	16. Farewell, Brave Soldier

The Pulse

Part 16

Author: Nyneve

WAHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S THE LAST PART OF THE STORY ALREADY! Thank you everyone who's been loyal in the reviews. You guys rock! Anyways, this is the thrilling conclusion to The Pulse, and it's got a little song in it called "Dante's Prayer", by Loreena McKennit. I really hope someone's actually heard this song so that they'll know how pretty it is. If not, oh well. I would like to let everyone know that I will be writing a sequel to this, however, I intend to write it after my next Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover, which I will give a short preview of at the end of this story. And, without further adieu, the final chapter of The Pulse

-Nyneve

*A thousand apologies everyone. The reason it has taken so long to post this is because I lost the disc with this and all of the other chapters of "The Pulse" on it. Again, I apologize for any inconvinience this may have caused anyone.

************************************************************************

"There is no way in Hell you can be serious. We actually have to kill them?" Lita cried incredulously.

Kairos nodded regretfully. "It's the only way. Besides, they gave their word that they would do what we asked, in exchange for your revival."

Raye looked at Quatre. "You did that, for us?"

"Well, we couldn't let you die, could we?" he answered.

"If it has to be that way, could we please just spend some time alone before…" Duo trailed off.

"Of course. You have three hours," Chronos answered.

"THREE HOURS?" everyone except Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Trista cried.

"Yes. Any longer and the Bios Crystals will start to corrode again," Kairos explained.

"So," Trista said, "When Night and her daughters attacked us, the reason we all became so weak was because the Thanatos Crystals were corroding the Bios Crystals inside of us?"

"Yes. And you have three hours before it starts again," he replied.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then suprisingly, Trowa spoke (AN: Shock shock!).

"What will happen to the Senshi after we die?" he asked. The Gods of Time looked at the five women.

"That is their decision," Chronos said solemnly. Mina took a deep breath.

"I guess, we'll go back to our timeline. What's keeping us here?" _After you die _she added in her head.

"The next three hours are yours. But Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa must all be dead in that amount of time. Farewell," Chronos said, disappearing.

"We truly are sorry, and we pray you'll all meet again in a better place," Kairos added, following his comrade.

"Well, now what?" Lita said after they had gone. "Any ideas Amy?"

The blue-haired genius shook her head. "We can't avoid this. I just…" she paused, and gently removed Duo's arm from her shoulder. "I need to be alone." With that, she disappeared into the forest. Immediately after, Duo flashed them all a mischievous smile and followed her.

"Hm. Quatre, you want to go for a walk?" Raye asked. Her voice and expression were calm, but Quatre could see a desperate pleading in her eyes.

"Sure," he smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her towards a treeless hill.

Without a word, Heero turned and started to walk away. Of course, Mina fell into step next to him. But to everyone's surprise, he made no move to get her to leave him alone.

Lita looked from Wufei to Trowa and Trista. Sensing that the couple should be alone, she walked over to Wufei.

"Let's check out the area over here," she suggested, pointing to an area away from the secluded clearing. Wufei gave her a disapproving look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it you idiot," she hissed, grabbing the collar of his jacket and dragging him away.

************************************************************************

__

When the dark wood fell before me

And all the paths were overgrown

When the priests of pride say there is no other way

I tilled the sorrows of stone

Amy sat beneath a tree, crying softly. Why did everyone she loved have to die? What did she do to deserve this cruel punishment?

"Amy?" she heard Duo calling her name.

"No, you idiot," she whispered angrily to herself. "Don't make this any harder for me."

"Found you," he said, poking his head from around the tree. Quickly, she turned away so that he wouldn't see she'd been crying. But it was too late.

"Aw, come on Ames. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry," he said, touching her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"If you don't want me to cry, then make this easier for me," she murmured.

"Anything," Duo replied.

"Hurt me, in any way, shape or form," Amy ordered. He looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" he said. "Why would you want to be hurt in the first place?"

"Because, then I'd hate you, and it wouldn't be as hard to kill you," she answered.

"But, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to hate me," Duo whispered. "Ames, I know this isn't fair. I thought that when you came back, I'd be able to get to know you better, that I'd get to be with you."

"And it didn't work out, did it?" Amy smiled slightly.

"No. But that's where you have an advantage. Yeah, I'll be pushing up daisies, but you'll be able to think of all the things we did do. That night we had dinner was great, wasn't it?" he said. Amy nodded.

"Well, until Alecto showed up," she said.

"Forget Alecto. She's dead. Because you were brave enough to fight her," Duo said. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Ames."

"Really?" she asked, squeezing his hand. He smiled.

"Of course. Hey, you'll get over me. I know it," he replied.

"But I don't want to get over you. I love you Duo," Amy said, kissing his cheek gently. Duo blushed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you to Amy. You know what? There have been tons of times I might've died before this. But I'm glad I'm going now instead of then," he murmured, pulling Amy to her feet. "I'm so lucky that I've experienced love."

"Me too," Amy agreed. This time, Duo kissed her lips passionately, not wanting to ever let go.

Finally, he pulled away, and tears were in both of their eyes.

"Do it Ames," he said, then stepped back and stood, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm ready."

"All right. Good bye Duo," she whispered, then spun around. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The wave of water hit its target directly, and in a matter of seconds, Duo was encased in a block of ice, cutting off air and heat.

Amy gently caressed the ice in front of his face for a moment, then turned and walked away.

******************************************************************************

__

I did not believe because I could not see

Though you came to me in the night

When the dawn seemed forever lost

You showed me your love in the light of the stars

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Raye asked quietly.

"Yes. The sky is so clear tonight. You can see so many stars," Quatre agreed. They were on the hill, staring straight up into the sky. But neither of them could forget that one of them would not live to see the dawn. Gently, Raye turned Quatre's face towards her.

"Why didn't you just let me die, Quatre? It would have been easier for both of us that way," she asked. He blushed violently, and turned away.

"Answer me Quatre. If it's because you have feelings for me, you should know the feeling's mutual. There's no reason to be embarrassed," she said.

He paused, trying to find the right words to say to her. How could he tell her that she meant more to him than anything? That he would have gladly given up his life to protect her, instead of the other way around? Finally, he looked her in the eyes.

"Raye, you're so different from me. You can come right out and say when you care about someone. I can't do that. When you were hurt, I spent hours trying to find a way to show you how much you mean to me. And I--"

Her lips met his, cutting off his words. Quatre blinked in surprise, then gently put his arms around her waist. They stood like that for several minutes, before Raye finally looked up at him.

"There. If you had so much difficulty explaining things, that should have cleared everything up," she said. He could only nod. Raye laid her head against his chest as she continued.

"You know what? You're the first person I've ever truly loved. It's funny. I swore I would never love anyone, because I would become selfish and demand all of their heart and destroy them. But I just don't think so anymore." She grinned slightly up at him. "But then again, I'm like you. I just can't explain it." 

Even in their sadness they both had to smile at that.

Quatre gently ran his fingers through Raye's hair. "Raye?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" 

"I love you. That's all I wanted to say before."

"I know," Raye replied. "I knew you loved me the first time we met. I felt the same thing for you."

"I'll miss you more than anything," Quatre whispered, trying to hold back tears. But when he notice his lover's face was already soaked, he couldn't stop them.

"We'll meet again. I swear it," Raye murmured, burying her face in his chest. Gently, Quatre tipped up her chin and kissed her again. Then, he pulled away.

"Do it now Raye. I don't want to spend one more minute like this," he said. Raye nodded.

"I'll use an ofuda, so you won't feel a thing, okay?" she said. Then, she embraced him one last time.

"Goodbye, Firebird," Quatre murmured, giving the raven-haired girl a new name.

With tears falling freely from her eyes, Raye pulled out a scroll and stuck it on his forehead. 

His eyes glazed over and his body went rigid, then collapsed to the ground. To finish it off, a flaming bow and arrow appeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she called. The arrow flew from the bow and landed in his chest, causing his still body to burst into flame. 

She was still crying as she turned and ran away from the inferno.

******************************************************************************

__

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me 

"Heero! Wait!" Mina called, trying to catch up with him. He paused and glanced back at her for a moment.

"What?" he asked, zero emotion in his voice. Mina caught up to him, then stared hard at him.

"I want to talk to you," she said seriously. 

"Hn," Heero grunted, then turned and continued walking. However, Mina stayed right behind him, reminiscent of when he was chasing her down the country road.

"Fine then. You walk, I'll talk. First of all, I wanted to thank you," she began. This took her "prey" by surprise.

"For what?" he asked.

"For backing me up when you caught me in that…wherever it was. You know, where I pretended to be a cleaning lady. I don't know what might have happened to me if you hadn't saved me," she explained.

Heero didn't say anything. He was busy arguing with himself about why he had even bothered to help her in the first place. Did he feel some sort of _concern_ for her? Or was it that she was better at playing mind games than anyone he'd ever met before.

Meanwhile, Mina continued.

"Second of all, I don't think you're as cold and heartless of a person as you pretend to be. I have no idea about your past, but I have the feeling you were raised to be this way," she paused, and stared him in the eyes.

"Heero, don't try and lock up your feelings. All that will come of it is your own destruction," she urged. 

Heero's eyes were locked with Mina's. He couldn't look away, as if she was hypnotizing him. She was putting him under the spell of her own beauty and pure heart. But then, a strange question pierced the blanket of doubt she was smothering him in.

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me," he asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice. 

Mina was taken aback. Well, now how would she handle it? Nevertheless, her own heart had prepared an answer.

"I don't have to have a reason to care. The fact is, I love you. And don't spend any time trying to get me away from you, because I already know that you don't have any feelings for me. You didn't love Relena, so I know you could never care about me. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you more than my own life," she explained.

In most cases, Heero would have been extremely annoyed. Wasn't it unfair enough he had to deal with Relena? Now he had the unwanted affections of a giggly blond airhead who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business.

But were they unwanted? It was true, he found Mina a lot more tolerable than Relena. For some reason, the understanding that he didn't love her made him well…attracted…to her. Which made no sense whatsoever.

Sensing his inner confusion, Mina turned away, preparing to leave. However, she had one thing left to say.

"Heero, you have one more thing besides my love. You have my pity. Pity that you can't recognize your own human emotions, simply because you're not strong enough to overcome the obstacles that have laid in front of you since God knows when," she paused, and looked back at him. Tears were in her eyes. "Good bye Heero."

As she turned to leave, Heero grabbed her wrist, without even knowing why.

"Don't go, Mina," he said, calling her by her first name since they'd met.

She looked back at him curiously. Once again, her sapphire blue eyes cast a spell upon him. But this time, it was different. He finally understood everything. All…well most…of the mysteries of his own heart were solved.

"Mina, I'm sorry that I can't show you my feelings. I can't even understand them myself. I was trained to be the Perfect Soldier, and I was taught that emotions were useless. Maybe if they hadn't been forced out of me, I'd be in love with you. But I'm not sure I am. And I don't have the time to figure it out," he explained.

She let out a choked sob, then threw her arms around his neck. 

"Heero, it doesn't have to be this way. I won't kill you, and I'll wait until you do have your heart figured out," she offered.

"You can't do that Mina. If you don't kill me your Shard will start to corrode, and you'll die," he said. 

"No I won't! I can be strong Heero, if you have faith in me! It doesn't have to be this way," she cried, trying to convince herself more than Heero.

Gently, he wiped the tears from her eyes, then kissed her forehead.

"You have to kill me now Mina. If it'll make you stronger, you have my faith," he said.

She stared up at him again. "Heero, if we ever get a second chance…"

"I promise to tell you how I feel. Now do what you have to do," he said.

"All right." She took a step forward, then pointed her finger to his heart. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The beam of yellow light cut through his body. He let out a small gasp, then fell forward into her waiting arms, dead. She laid him tenderly on the ground and held his cold hand while her anguished tears fell on his chest. Finally, she leaned over and kissed his icy lips, before walking slowly away.

__

Then the mountain rose before me

By a deep well of desire

From the fountain of forgiveness

Beyond the ice and the fire

******************************************************************************

"What do you want onna?" Wufei asked, annoyed. Lita rolled her eyes.

"You're clueless, you know that?" she accused.

"About what?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air. "Never mind. A woman-hating b****** like you would never understand matters of the heart."

"First of all, I don't hate women. Yes, I think they're weak. Yes, I think they're useless, but I don't hate them," he explained.

"Oh, that's so much better," she muttered, then looked around. Somehow, she had dragged the annoying Chinese boy to a small bend in a river. The river wasn't deep, but it was swift and cold.

Wufei glanced at her a minute, staring into the black water. Then, he rolled his eyes, sat down on a rock, and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, Lita lay back and looked up at the thousands, millions, billions of stars littering the ebony ceiling above her. Were these the same stars she would see at home, where she'd be in the morning? 

__

But not before I kill Wufei. Oddly, she had expected it would be different for her, because she had no romantic interest in him. However, she had come to respect him as an opponent as a person. She even felt as though he was her friend, in some odd way, shape or form. 

"Hey," she called, startling him out of his meditation.

"What do you want now?" he asked, getting extremely irritated. But to his surprise, the girl across from him was smiling.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"That I have to kill you. If it were up to me, I wouldn't. Because despite the fact that you're a male chauvinistic pig, I've come to like you, sort of. As a friend anyways," she explained.

He was quite taken aback at this. The loudmouthed, short-tempered, martial arts fanatic thought of him as a friend.

"Well, um thank you, I guess," he said, still slightly in shock. Suddenly, he had a similar comment for her as well. "And just so you know, I don't think that you're weak either."

Lita grinned mischievously. "Wow. That's like, the highest compliment a girl can get from you, right?" 

Wufei rolled his eyes, and was about to resume his meditation, when Lita stood up and stared down at him.

"Hey, now I have to ask you a favor, okay?" she said. 

Sensing what it was, Wufei stood up as well. "What is it?" 

"I'm going to kill you now. Put up a damn good fight, okay?" she said, then leapt up and kicked him in the chest.

His prediction correct, he rolled to the ground, then back to his feet. Immediately, he started throwing punches at Lita's head. A few hit their target, but she was just too fast. 

However, when she tried to attack as well, her opponent's defense were also extremely agile. Once again, the rivals were too evenly matched. That is, until Wufei managed to knock Lita into the river.

She coughed and sputtered, then rose out of the river. However, she was smiling. As was Wufei.

"You're an excellent fighter, onna," he said, then stepped into the river as well. Lita laughed and shook her head.

"You never were good with names were you, Wufei?" she asked, knocking him down in the water so that he was just as soaked as she was. Then she stepped out of the river.

As she turned around, the antenna rose out of her tiara.

"See you around Lita," Wufei said softly.

"Yeah. See ya," Lita repeated, as the lightening energy built up in her tiara. "Supreme Thunder Crash!"

The bolts of lightening shot out of the antenna and were attracted to the tallest wet thing in front of them, Wufei.

There was a sickening crackle and a splash as the electrocuted corpse fell into the river.

Lita waved slightly at the river, then turned and walked away.

__

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

******************************************************************************

__

Though we share this humble path alone

How fragile is the hear

Oh give the clay feet wings to fly

To touch the face of the stars

"So, have you decided what to do?" Trowa asked quietly, his arm around the Guardian of Time.

"I'd decided what I'd do long before we even me. However, I dread doing it," Trista answered sadly. 

But inside, she was thrashing with anger. She was an ageless goddess. Even if she hadn't been fated to kill Trowa, their love still could never happen. Even if they spent their lives together, he would grow old and die, and she would remain the same lost, lonely soul she had been in the previous millennia before this.

At these thoughts, she grew even more angry. She had learned years before that life in all spectrums was unfair. It was wrong of her to put herself before the balance of the universe.

"Don't be sad," she heard a whisper. Turning her head, she stared into Trowa's emerald eyes. 

"I'm more angry than sad. You don't understand what it's like, living eon after eon, era after era, completely alone. Then when you fall in love it's like paradise that's taken away just after you arrive. I've never felt this before, for anyone," she whispered.

Trowa was silent for a while. So Trista did love him, just like he loved her. In a way, it was a blessing as well as a terrible curse. Without her love, he probably would have remained the cold, empty shell of a soul that he was before, tortured and tormented by his own psyche. Then again, there would have been nothing left to live for, and the cruel chore that lay in front of his beloved would be easier to complete.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way," Trista murmured, caressing his cheek. "I had hoped that, even if I couldn't be with you, I could still watch you from the Gates of Time. But after tonight, I can't even do that."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for things you can't control," he said. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

And with that kiss, all of their pain, sorrow, and fear went away. No matter what happened, they were part of each other now. Neither of them would be separated; neither of them would be alone.

"Everything will be all right now, I promise," Trista whispered, grasping her staff, then pulling Trowa to his feet. 

"We'll see each other again, won't we?" Trowa said, knowing the answer was yes.

"And in not too long of a time, I see…" Trista predicted. Trowa nodded, then touched her hand.

"I'll love you forever Trista," he murmured.

"Yes. I shall hold you in my heart until the universe is no more," she agreed, then raised her staff.

"Farewell."

Trowa closed his eyes just as he heard her call out her attack. Moments later he felt the orb of energy smash into his body, forcing a pained cry from him.

A single, silver tear fell from Trista's eye as her loved one's body was ripped apart. It fell to the ground, where it lay like a small crystal. 

__

Breathe life into this feeble heart

Lift this mortal veil of fear

Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears

We'll rise above theses earthly cares

******************************************************************************

The five Senshi gathered together in the clearing. Off in the distance, they could see a large sparkling block of ice, a ruby fire, and shadows cast by lifeless corpse. They could hear a rushing river, and smell the smoldering air.

"So this is it then," said Lita, the only Inner Senshi who had not cried.

"They're gone. All of them…" Raye murmured, the only Senshi who had helped her lover admit his feelings.

"But they're not gone forever. No, I doubt Duo would go down that easily," Amy said firmly, who was arguably the best loved of all of them.

"We'll see them again, won't we Trista?" Mina asked hopefully, the only Senshi whose lover could not rest in peace.

"Yes. But now we must return to _our_ home. Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Small Lady are waiting for us," Trista replied, the only one of them who knew what lay in store.

The other four nodded, then glanced in the directions they had left their lovers. Meanwhile, Trista unlocked the Gates of Time, and the others stepped through, leaving their hearts behind.

__

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me…

******************************************************************************

The End! I'm sorry all of you fans! But, like I said, THERE IS A SEQUEL! Expect it around…spring. Which, where I live (Wisconsin) does not come for a very, VERY long time. However, I promised a preview of my next Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon ficcie, so here it is!

The Search For Usagi: Preview

One day she was there, the next she was gone. Her friends looked for her for over a year, and they didn't find her. Finally, the all gave up. Well, except for Rei and Minako. Meanwhile, a new war is being fought on Earth. The three "Sacred Colonies" have rebelled against the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and with their mysterious agents, the only thing that can stop them is the Silver Crystal. So, it looks like the Princesses of Mars and Venus are going to have to work together with the five Gundam Pilots if any of them are going to survive!


End file.
